A Friend Of A Friend
by reidluver228
Summary: Reid has had a girlfriend he's kept secret for 8 months. But a lunch date and he finds out that she's actually a best friend of Garcia's. Now She knows about his life style because of his job. But she has her own secret. What is it? R&R Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

This was a brand new Idea that started in my head..... It will be wrapped around the romance though. Enjoy!

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the BAU office the morning after his birthday carrying two heavy looking books. He was the first person in the BAU room, not like it was unusual, he was always the first person there. He sat down and opened his book before he actually had to begin doing his work. He was actually glad that they hadn't been given a case yesterday. They had been given a case last year on his birthday and that really sucked. Gracia came in about twenty minutes later and Reid had been able to make a significant indent on the book.

"Just open it this morning?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said without taking his eyes from the book and flipping a page. She walked over to his desk.

"How many pages is that?"

"1,094." He answered flipping aother page.

"And you're going to finish that up today?"

"Probably." He flipped another page.

"You need a girlfriend. " He swallowed hard and finally looked up at her.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. She looked at him and grabbed the book from his hand.

"Probably because you just started this book today and look where you are now." She said. She went over to her office after shaking her head and handing Reid his book back. He watched her walk away. He put a rarely used bookmark in place. he opened one of his desk drawer and pulled out a framed picture. it showed himself and a girl with light brown hair with a red tint. He was at least two or three inches taller than her. They were both smiling happily at the camera. Her name was Danielle Connor. He put it back in the drawer and pulled out the letter that was in there. he read it silently to himself and smiled.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I found the other pitcure! remember we thought that we had left it at the park that day? Silly us. We had put that one in the folder and it got stuck to the other picture! Wow. So now we both have this picture to remind us of our first date. Let me tell you something. Every time I look at this picture, I smile. I look at you and feel like my life is complete. So many words are running through my head and how to tell you them all in a simple letter would be too much. But let me tell you how I found it. Even though this was back in April and it's now June, I had decided that enough was enough and while you were away, I took a day off to clean my house. I really didn't want to go to work and I didn't have anything better to do so I took a vacation day and started clearing out. I started on that old hutch that you always insist is filled with too much crap. I opened one of the drawers and found the folder of the pitcure that I was supposed to frame. The cleaning forgotten, I went to a friend who makes custom frames and gave it to him. He asked why there was too stuck together. He pulled them apart nice and easy and you could never tell they had been stuck together. So he made two identical frames. These are custom made so they are the only two in existence! I could maybe have him make another if yours breaks. But I'm writing this at work so I have to go. i just got a call in for a client. I'll see you soon. I love you!_

_Love,_

_Danielle_

Reid smiled. This letter had been sent to him back in June. He tried to keep it almost perfect and did a good job considering it was Novemeber and it looked like he had just got it today. He must have read it over at least fifty times before he heard Morgan walk in.

"What are you reading Reid?" He asked as Reid carefully folded up the letter so he couldn't read it through the light.

"A letter I received today." Reid said as he slipped it into his pocket. Morgan raised his eyebrows and changed the subject as Emily Prentiss walked in.

"Where'd you get the books?" He asked looking at the one with a bookmark and the other one. Prentiss followed his gaze.

"Oh." He said looking at the two big books on his desk. "They were a birthday present from a friend." Prentiss picked one up.

"Two Lies More by Katie Doyle." She said nodding. "You like her writing?"

"Uh- Yeah." Reid answered. "There are only two books that she has published so far-"

"Which friend gave them to you?" Morgan asked picking up the other one.

"Katie Doyle." He said. They opened it and he was thankful that she hadn't written a long inscription, but simply 'Happy Birthday Spencer' with her signature. Both Prentiss and Morgan raised their eyebrows at that, but said nothing more and went to their own desks. Soon everyone else came into the office and Reid realized that he would have to start working and wouldn't be able to read anymore. Back in Garcia's office, all she had been doing was nothing but talking to friends online. She decided to herself that they needed to get Reid out and about. She walked out of her office and over to Morgan.

"We should get him out." She said to him. Morgan looked over at Reid, who was trying to do paper work but was rubbing his pocket with his free hand. The pocket with the letter, Morgan realized that.

"Yeah." Morgan agreed. "how about lunch, You, me, Reid, and one of your little girlfriends?" Garcia's eyes lit up.

"Ooh Yeah." Garcia said. "And I know exactly who I could bring along." She ran off to her office and let Morgan deal with Reid. He walked over to him and stood at his desk.

"So," He started and tried to get Reid's attention. "Garcia and I were thinking about going out for lunch and she's bringing one of her friends and we were curious if you would like to join us."

"Nah." He said not really looking up. "I'll eat here."

"You're going to eat the hot dogs they have here?" Morgan said and Reid looked up at him.

"I think I'm going to join you." He said without even thinking and Morgan just smiled and walked away, his job acomplished.

* * *

"Hello?" Danielle said, answering her phone in her private office. That was one of the perks of being head phtographer and best reporter that this magazine had. Plus her management also photographed models and she did that too. So she was a head executive, if anyone ever asked.

"Hey Danny, it's me." Came Garcia's voice on the other end.

"Hey Penny what's up?" Danielle said.

"Well me and a couple of co-workers are going out to lunch because they are actually here to go to lunch," Danielle laughed to herself. "And today, the cafeteria is serving icky, nasty hot dogs and it's probably cheaper to eat out than to get food posioning." Danielle laughed again. "So are you in?"

"I don't know Penny," She said.

"I really want to intruduce you to that hunk of Chocolate heaven I have told you about." Danielle was laughing again.

"Alright Penny. You don't have to beg. When and where do you want to meet?"

"Actually I'll pick you up at 12:30 and we'll meet up with them."

"Fine Penny." She heard a knock on the door. "Hold on," She put the phone down and opened the door for a tall blonde who handed her a folder. "Pen, I'll have to cal you back. Uh- Just give me a call beofre you leave so I can meet you down in the lobby."

"All right Danny," Garcia said. "I'll see you later, finally. Bye"

"Byee Penny." Danielle laughed as she hung up the phone. She opened the folder to reveal a gorgeous victiorian mansion. This was going to be the location for a contest ad that she had been given. It was also for a decorating article and she was doing them both. She figured she'll review her atricle for the pictures she took yesterday and should be finished by the time Garcia was supposed to be here. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, Danielle figured this had more to do than to just meet some of Garcia's co-workers. Garcia was trying to set her up with one of them. She rolled her eyes and realized that she never told Garcia about her having a boyfriend. And she hasn't seen him in a while. She opened up the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a framed picture of her and her boyfriend. She looked at the man who was standing two or three inches over her. His name was Spencer Reid. She sighed as she looked over the picture that had been taken that April, eight months earlier. That was their first offical date. It was a Saturday and the sun had been shining brightly. Normally people would call him a dork but she thought that's what made him cute. She was really glad that he loved the books she had given him for his birthday. She had written them herself under her pen name of Katie Doyle. She turned attention back to the articles and the photos she had to as she put the picture back into her drawer and closed it. She decidedly fixed up the pictures, like taking away the shine off the camera lens and that type of stuff. She sighed, thinknig that it was gonig to be a long lunch date.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Date's next then a bit stuck. hopefully I'll get a clear mind soon! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love where you are, love who you are with, and love what you do.**

* * *

Prentiss looked at Morgan and the childish grin on his face.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"I think Garcia and I might have found away to get Reid a girl." He said.

"Did you ever consider that he may already have a girlfriend?" She asked him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Do you see how long he's on the phone sometimes?"

"So."

"Hey. Never tell me that I didn't warn you." She said going back to her work.

* * *

Reid followed Morgan and the waitress upstairs at a nice local diner. He battled with himself if he should tell them that he had a girlfriend. He decided that he really wanted to keep his private life private and if he had to sit through this lunch and pretend he was single and meet Garcia's friend to keep it private, then he would. He and Morgan sat down and waited for Garcia and her friend to come in. They skimmed over the menu. Soon the waitress brought over four glasses of water.

"So what was in that letter today?" Morgan said as Reid took a sip. He choked a little bit but recovered quickly.

"Uh- It was from my mother." He said lying. He knew he was a sucky liar and that Morgan was one of the best profilers out there. But he hoped he could pull this on off. But by the look of Morgan's face, he wasn't believeing it.

"Your mom?" He asked skepitcally.

"Yeah. A response to my letter." He looked at Morgan with what he hoped was a look of dsibelief. "I write to her everyday." Now that part wasn't a lie. Morgan was about to answer but they heard Gracia's voice coming up. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." He said getting up and leaving the table and heading towards the mens room.

* * *

"Penny!" Danielle said as Garcia dragged her up the stairs. They were following the waitress up the stairs.

"Come on Danny, You'll love this place. and you'll love them." Said Garcia.

"I already have some one I love." She mummbled to herself.

"You say something?" Garcia asked.

"Hm? No." Danielle answered casually. They got to the table and Garcia introduced Danielle to Morgan.

"But back off Danny." She warned. "He's my Chocolate Adonis." Danielle just laughed a little.

"No problem Penny. I wouldn't Dream of it." She said and then excused herself to the bathroom. As she walked there, she opened her locket that hung around her neck to reveal the same picture that was in both her and Reid's desk in smaller form. She pulled her hair back with one hand and her elbow hit someone coming out of the men's room.

"Sorry," She said as her hair fell in her eyes.

"Danny?" He asked pulling back some of her hair.

"Spency!" She cried as she saw her boyfriend. She lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck. he returned the hug and gave her a kiss. She pulled away a few seconds later. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"My friends pulled me into this lunch date and I really don't want to be here." He looked at her. "I'd rather be with you." Danielle smiled "But what about you? What are you doing here?"

"My friend brought me here to meet a few of her co-workers. I think she's still trying to set me up."

"Which friend?"

"Penny."

"Penny?"

"My friend Penelope, Garcia?" He smiled.

"She brought me here to meet you."

"But you already met me." She said laughing as she realized what was going on. "Oh my god! Got to love Penny!"

"Did you already meet Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you think we should tell them?"

"Uh- Let's wait until we get their questions." She said pointing over his shoulder as they noticed that the two were looking at them. They laughed as they walked back to the table, arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Garcia sat down as Danielle walked away.

"You think that they'll get along?" Morgan asked.

"Oh Yeah." Garcia said. "I just know it."

"Prentiss said he might already have a girlfriend." Morgan said and told Garcia about the conversation that Prentiss and he had earlier.

"Reid? Have a girlfriend?" Garcia said. "I really can't see it."

"Well, maybe it's not all that surprising." Morgan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look." He pointed over her shoulder. She turned around to see a perfect view of Reid and Danielle. Danielle had her arms around Reid's neck and they were talknig.

"Oh. My. God." She said in shock. Suddenly Danielle pointed in their direction and they started couple then walked back over to the table and sat down. Danielle and Reid both picked up the menus like nothing had happened at all. Morgan and Garcia on the other hand just looked at them.

"The seafood salad sounds good." Danielle said.

"Speaking of seafood, so does the samon." Reid said. After about five minutes of the back and forth, Garcia broke it up.

"What happend?" She asked.

"What happened where?" Danielle asked putting down the menu.

"Over there. With you and him." She pointed to Reid, who looked up.

"Nothing new." Danielle answered simply.

"How long-"

"Have we known each other? a year in two months."

"But how long have you two been dating?" Morgan asked.

"Eight months." Reid said closing his menu. Danielle took off her locket and opened it. She handed it to Garcia.

"That was taken on our first date." She said with a smile. Garcia showed it to Morgan. "We both have a bigger copy in our desks."

"Why in your desks? Why not on?" Garcia asked.

"We were trying to keep our private lives private." Reid answered. The waitress came over and got their orders.

"But Danny," Garcia said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've been so busy lately, I never had the chance." Danielle answered.

"But what about this morning?"

"I was busy trying to meet a deadline, Which I was able to." She said with a smile. She looked at Reid, knowing what he was going to say.

"But why didn't you say anything Ried?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't want every one to know." Reid said. "But now that you two know, it's too late to try anymore."

"What are you saying?" Morgan asked.

"Well Penny, you do have a tandence to gab." Danielle said. Garcia smiled a bit because she knew it was a bit true.

" And Morgan," Garcia started. "You can speak that way too." The waitress came over with their food and they started eating.

"So how did you guys meet?" Morgan asked.

"Well,-" Reid started

**Flash back to early January**

Reid was running down the street. If he didn't get to the train station in the next three minutes, he would miss his train to work. He was trying to put a coupler of case folders into his bag when a small black boy ran into him, knocknig him downand his case files flew everywhere.

"Jackson!" A female voice called from above him. "Jackson! Get over here and apollogize!"

"But Ms. Connor, They're after me again." The boy said. The woman sighed heavily.

"Go tell your father and I'll help this man." She reached down and helped Reid up. "I'm sorry. There are these kids that terroize him because he's black and they're white. Discrimination still lives."

"Yeah." Reid said picking up his files as she help.

"I wish it wasn't though." She handed him the ones she had in her hands. "I'm Danielle Connor. You?"

"Spen- Spencer."

"Does Spencer have a last name?"

"R-Reid." Reid said.

"Well Spencer, would you like a ride to work?"

"It- It's all the way in Quantico."

"So? I work at a magazine company in Quantico. No big deal." Reid Joined her in the car and gave her the address. By the time they had gotten to the BAU, They had already made plans for Danielle to pick him up and to go back to her house for dinner and watch a couple of movies based on classic books. So the two went about their day and Danielle picked him up. They went back to her place and she started to make dinner. She put on her own mix CD and '...Baby One More Time' Started playing. He looked at her.

"What?" She asked. "It's a mix CD."

"Nothing." He said looking downward. The door bell rang.

"Uh, Spencer," She asked working on the food. "Could you get that for me?" Reid went to the door and opened it to find the boy who ran into him and an adult that looked to be his father.

"Is Miss Connor here?"

"Hi Mr. Monroe." Danielle said coming to the door.

"I'd like to thank you again for looking out for Jackson."

"It was no problem."

"He told me that he bumped into someone on the way back home..."

"Oh. Meet my friend Spencer Reid."

"I'm Sorry for running into you Mr. Reid." Jackson said.

"It's alright." Reid said.

"Thanks for stopping by Mr. Monroe." Danielle said.

"And thanks again for watching out for Jackson." Mr. Monroe said as he left.

"It's no Problem." Danielle said closing the door."Such a sweet family with such good manners. I feel for the poor kid you know?" Reid just shrugged. They ate the meal with a bit of Red wine and Reid helped her do the dishes.

"You wanna start up 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'?" She asked as they finished up. He nodded and Put the DVD in as She sat down on her couch. Once he joined her, She pressed play on the remote and they began the movie.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how you two met?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Reid said.

"Why don' t you count it as your first date?" Garcia asked

"Because we were just two friends sharing dinner and a movie at the time." Danielle answered.

"What did you get him for his birthday yesterday?" Garica asked. Danielle smiled and looked up at Reid.

"The uh- First copy of my only two books I have actually published. Not under my name, I use a pen name."

"What's your pen name?" Morgan asked and Danielle blushed even deeper.

"Katie Doyle." She said loking at her food.

"And by the way," Reid said trying to save his girlfriend. "Two Lies More is very good."

"You haven't finished?" She asked. "I would have sworn that you'd be done by now."

"I was busy reading your letter." He answered

"The one I wrote back in June?"

"Yeah. I keep it in my pocket when ever I leave." Reid suddenly realized his mistake. Morgan looked at him.

"You little liar." He said to Reid. "You said It was from your mom."

"I think," Danielle said coming to her boyfriends rescue. "This had to do with the whole privacy thing. actually I positive it had to do with his privacy." Morgan just looked at them and went back to his food. After, Garcia and Morgan insisted that they pay. Danielle kissed Reid goodbye and got into Garcia's car.

"Thanks Penny." Danielle said. "I was going to kill you but I'm not anymore. I'm actually really glad you did this."

"So have you and Reid-"

"Penny!" Danielle looked at her friend. "You know about my morals."

"Ok. Just checking." Garcia said. "You know you're like a sister to me Danny. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't think that'll happen." Danielle said. "Reid is so sweet and innocent like."

"He's what? Three years older than you?"

"Actually two years, two months and four days." Danielle said picking at the hem of her shirt.

"did he tell you that?"

"No." Danielle looked at Garcia. "I did the math. If you want hours, minutes and seconds, then ask him." She pulled up to the building and Danielle got out. She walked into the building

"Hey Becky." She said to the blonde sitting at a desk infront of her office.

"Hey Dan," She said handing her another folder. "Boss wants you to do this tomorrow."

"Great." Danielle said. "More work." Becky laughed as Danielle walked into her office. "I wish paperwork day came early for him so I could get it over and done with."

"So do I." Becky agreed. Soon Adrina, Mr. Harrison's assistant came around the conner. "Watch the bitch."

"good luck with her." Danielle said walking into her office.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lets not count the moments we're together, but how about we make those moments count.**

* * *

Danielle walked into her office, feeling slightly bad for leaving Becky to deal with her boss' assistant. She knew she still had a few pictures to go through and finish up before she could do any other projects. Unlike her boss, who did everything last minute, she liked to start one project and finish it soon afterwards. So with that mentality, she sat down and pushed the two files she was given aside. She Turned on the AOL radio and was about to start working when an idea hit her. She reached into her desk and brought out the photo of her and Reid. She smiled and blew a kiss towards the picture after she put it on her desk.

"That him?" Becky asked from the door way.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"Is that your boyfriend you've been failing to keep hidden from me?" Becky asked.

"What do you mean failed?"

"I've noticed you playing with the locket alot and staring into your desk drawer alot. Plus," Becky blushed a bit. "You left your door open late one night while you were working over time and I left something here and heard you talking to someone. I sorta dismissed it as a sibling but now, I'm thinking other wise." She looked at Danielle and instead of being mad like she had thought, Danielle just smiled.

"You should be working with him not with me." She laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a BAU profiler and you just profiled the situation." She smiled. "His name is Spencer Reid. He's 25."

"Aww." Becky said picking up the picture. "He's cute."

"I know. but a bit of a dork."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he has an IQ 0f 187, and eidetic memory, and can read up to 20,000 words a minutes."

"And people see him as a dork?"

"He doesn't usually dress like that," She said pointing to the picture. "He rarely wears Jeans. Here he is."

"He seems really sweet." She put the picture back on the desk.

"He is. Don't worry. You'll meet him soon."

"Yeah. But we both better get to work before Mr. Harrison fires both of us." Becky said walking to the door.

"Yeah." Danielle laughed as Beck closed the door. She was able to work for two hours before Becky knocked at her door and walked in.

"Sorry Danny," She said. "But there are some people who would like to see you." She moved over and let a girl with darker hair than Danielle poke her head in.

"Hey sis." She said.

"Sammy!" Danielle said to her older sister Samantha. She ran and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Samantha said. "Four kids that have the day off wanted to come and see their Aunt." Three kids, One about fifteen named Carol, one fourteen named Peter, one six year old named Johnny, and a two year old named Terri in Carol's arms, joined Samantha.

"Hey!" Danielle said hugging each of her Neices and Nephews. "It's sooo nice to see you."

"Aunt Danny," Carol said pointing at the picture on her desk. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"I Don't think Danielle's seeing anyone." Samantha said.

"Well," Danielle said.

"Aunt Danny!" Peter said. "You?"

"He wanted to keep it a secret so, I did too." Danielle explained. "If I told someone and they told someone he knew and it came back to him, He'd be mad at me because I didn't listen to him."

"Mommy!" Johnny said tugging on Samantha's sleeve. "I have to go potty!"

"We'll be right back." Samantha said. "And let me take Terri too." She said getting the little one from her daughter and the diaper bag off her shoulder.

"Hey, Aunt Danny," Carol said. "You know who we haven't seen in a while."

"Who?" Danielle asked already figuring who she was about to say.

"Aunt Penny."

"You want me to call her and see if she can see you guys?"

"Could you?" Peter asked. Danielle smiled.

"I can." She said picking up her phone and dialed the number. And it rang only once before Garcia answered.

"Penelope Garcia. Quanico's all seeing Eye. How may I be of service?" Garcia said

"Well can that all seeing eye of yours see the four faces of the four kids that want to see their second favorite aunt?" Danielle asked.

"Of course I- wait! Second favorite?"

"Hello. I'm their biological aunt. First favorite." Danielle said.

"Do my little angels want to come by and see me?"

"Thats why I'm calling."

"Tell Sammy to get your butts over here and you can meet everybody. And Sam is going to want to meet Reid, you do know that Dan."

"I know, Pen. And I really want to show my sister she's not the only one who can get a guy."

"See you." Garcia said before hanging up. Danielle turned to her neice and nephew that were in the room.

"Want to go meet up with your mom or-"

"We're going?" Carol asked excited.

"Yeah-" The two ran out and Danielle shook her head as she grabbed her purse. "Becky could you-" Danielle said stopping at becky's desk.

"Already on it." She said picking up the phone and winking at Danielle. She walked out to see her sister wrapped around four kids.

"What's this their talking about going to see Penny?" She asked.

"Penny said she'd love to see them so lets go." Danielle hit the elevator button and it opened. "Besides," She said as they stepped in. "Don't you want to meet Spencer?"

* * *

Garcia walked as fast as she could through the bullpen without pulling too much attention. But she, obviously, made people look at her because she was out of her domain and was walking fast.

"Hey," Morgan said to her. "Where's the fire baby girl?"

"My angels are coming and I don't see them much." She said running out. Two minutes later, the elevator doors open and Danielle walked out. "Danny!" She said hugging her as if it had been two years since they last seen eachother, not two hours. "Sammy!" She let go of Danielle to hug Samantha. Soon every one of the kids got there own patented Garcia hug. "May I hold my goddaughter?" She asked looking at Terri.

"Go ahead." Samantha said handing her to Garcia. She looked het her godmother and smiled.

"HiHi!" Terri said.

"Awww." Garcia said holding her.

"Mommy!" Johnny said tugging on Samantha's sleeve again. "I have to go potty!"

"You just went we were at Aunt Danny's work." Samantha said.

"I have to go again Mommy!" He said doing the potty dance.

"Alright. We'll be right back." She said.

"Down that hall and to your left." Garcia said pointing in the direction. "Come on. Lets show you off." She headed into the bullpen.

"Aunt Danny," Carol said grabbing onto Danielle's sleeve as she turned. "I can't find my ring that Daddy gave me for my birthday."

"Have your brother help you look for it. " Danielle said. "I'm going to catch up with your sister before Aunt Penny steals her." She ran into the bullpen while Peter and Carol searched the floor.

* * *

Garcia was holding her goddaughter when she walked into the bullpen. She looked behind her and saw Danielle coming after her.

"Whoah watch out. Who's this baby girl?" Morgan asked looking at Terri, bringing Garcia's attention back the present and she noticed that she was about ot run into Morgan.

"This is my Goddaughter." She said tickling Terri, which lead to a cute little laugh. Reid put down the sequel to "Two Lies More" called "Secrets Lies and Secret Lives" and looked over at Garcia.

"Does she have a Name?" Morgan asked as she grabbed at his big finger.

"Her Name is Terri." Danielle said coming into the bullpen. Once Terri saw her Aunt, she let go of both Morgan and Garcia and Reached out to Danielle. "Hey little one." She said. "Spencer," She said calling over to her boyfriend. "Come over her and meet Terri." Spencer tenitivally walked over.

"And she's your..." He said wanting her to finish the sentence, not sure what she was going to say.

"Neice." He eased abit. "What? You think I was going to say Daughter?" Reid turned a light pink and she smiled. He opened is mouth to respond but she cut him off. "I'm just teasing you." She looked back at the little girl. "Can you say Spencer, Terri?"

"Spesear." She said in her cute little voice. "Spesear." She reached out to him.

"Uh- No." He said as Danielle handed her to him. "uh- I really don't think that that's a good Idea." But Danielle put Terri in to his arms anyways.

"Spesear. Hehe." She said and grabbed on to his hair and pulled, making Reid wince.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok Ow!" He said trying to pull her away. She just laughed and pulled harder. Everyone started smiling. Hotch and Rossi walked over to see what was going on.

"It's done like this Reid." Hotch said taking Terri, who opened her arms wide to him and giggled. She poked his nose and giggled even harder. "What's her name?"

"Terri," Garcia said. "She's my goddaughter."

"And one of my neices." Danielle said.

"And you are?" Rossi asked.

"Danielle Connor." She said streching out her hand. "Penelope's best friend and Spencer's girlfriend."

"Reid with a girlfriend," Rossi said shaking her hand. "I can see it. Dave Rossi." She turned and reached out to shake Hotch's free hand.

"Arron Hotchner." He said shaking her hand.

"Air-on Hotner. Hehe." Terri said grabbing at his nose. She giggled and Reached out for Rossi. "Anh." He reluctantly took her and she bopped him in the nose. She laughed at the face he made. Danielle took her back.

"May I?" Morgan asked as Carol and Peter joined her.

"Sure." She said handing Terri to him. "Oh, this is one of my other neices Carol." She pointed to her. "Peter, one of my nephews."

"Aunnty!" Johnny said as he ran towards Danielle she turned around and opened her arms, which he promptly jumped into.

"This Johnny, one of my other nephews." She said. "And my sister Samantha. Sam, this is Spencer." Samantha reached out and shook his hand and Danielle introduced the rest of the team that's there.

"How many neices and nephews do you have Danny?" Reid asked.

"Three neices and three nephews." Danielle told him. "Four from Samantha and Two from my brother Thomas."

"Who's the oldest out of the three of you?" Morgan asked.

"Sam's the oldest. Then Tom. Then me."

"Samantha, Thomas, and Danielle?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." He started laughing to himself. "Go ahead, We've heard all the jokes. Right Sam?"

"Right Dan." Samantha said. "They've all been made already."

"What jokes?" Reid asked. Danielle smiled as she remembered that he was niave about something.

"Samantha, Thomas, and Danielle." Danielle explained. "S. T. D." She said.

"Oh." He said in realization. and Peter started laughing.

"Peter!" Carol whispered, elbowing her brother. "Shut it!"

"dewik!" Terri said and Morgan looked down. She bopped him in the nose and laughed as he beeped her back.

"What's going on down here?" JJ asked coming over.

"I'm showing off my goddaughter. And Reid's girlfriend." Garcia said happily while Reid blushed.

"Reid?" She asked coming over. "You've had a girlfriend? for how long?"

"Eight months." He said so softly, no one heard him except Danielle.

"What?" JJ asked.

"He said eight months." Danielle said putting an arm around him and streching her free hand out. "Danielle Connor."

"Jennifer Jareau." JJ said shaking her hand. "You can call me JJ. Everyone else does." She looked around. "Where'd Emily go?"

"She got a call and had to leave." Hotch said. Morgan handed JJ Terri.

"Hey you." She said holding the two year old. "What's your name?"

"Terwii." Terri said.

"Terri?" JJ asked.

"Yeah."She smiled and showed all the little teeth that she had.

"She's cute." JJ said. "Who's?"

"Mine." Samantha said. "I'm Samantha. Danielle's sister. These are Carol, Peter, and Johnny." She said introducing her kids. Terri Yawned and put her head down on JJ's shoulder.

"Tiward." She said. Samantha reached out and took her now sleeping child from JJ.

"I guess the five of us should be leaving." Samantha said.

"Alright." Danielle said. "Oh and Carol, did you find your ring?"

"Yeah." Carol said. "It was in my pocket." She said hugging her aunt and walked with the rest of her family.

"Hey Sam!" Danielle called after her sister. "Tell Ron I said hi." Samantha gave her a little nod and left. Danielle was surrounded by all of Reid's co-workers. Just then her phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Where are you?" Becky asked on the other end.

"At the BAU. Why?"

"Mr. Harrison's looking for you. I said you went to find a location. Get back here. I think he wants to talk to you and Sara about the _REbat Corp._"

"Oh. Alright. Be right there." Danielle said as she shut her phone and made her way back her boyfriend.

"What's the matter Dan?" Garcia asked as Danielle walked over. She noticed that it was only Garcia, Morgan, and Reid.

"I... Gotta go." Danielle explained. "Mr. Harrison's looking for me and it might be about this huge corperation we've been trying to get pictures into so... Yeah." She leaned over and kissed Reid. She walked over to Garcia and hugged her.

"Don't I get a hug or something?" Morgan asked with a slight pout.

"Really?" Danielle asked. "Fine. Want a hug?" She went over and hugged him. "Ok. Now I've got to go. I'm really glad I brought my own car." She said as she walked out of the bullpen. JJ came in a few seconds after Danielle had left.

"You're girlfriend left?" She asked Reid.

"Yeah." He said. "Case files?" He asked looking at the files in her hand.

"Yeah. Just came in. It's really local." She said. "Conference room in five." She said walking away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it....... Danielle meet's almost everyone. What'll happen next??? Even I'm not completely sure....... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe

* * *

**We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But Why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else for us to find.**

* * *

Danielle looked at the little clock on her computer screen. Twenty minutes until five. she pulled the scarf she wore a little tighter. in a few minutes she'll be able to go home and wait up for Spencer. He had called her and told her that a case he had was local so he would be home. It was actually in Point Pleasant. She decided she was prbably going to make a something small and quick for them to eat when he got back to her place. She was fanisizing how to spend the small time they had before they should get to sleep so he could be back to work for the next day when her phone rang. She cursed silently under her breath, something she never let anyone catch her doing, and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said with a tad of annoyance lingering in her voice.

"hey honey." Said Mrs. Connor on theo ther end.

"Hey Mom." Danielle said. "What's up?"

"I was just seeing if you were coming to dinner tonight with the whole family."

"The whole family?" Danielle asked trying to remember when this date had been made. She looked at her desk calender and there it was in red ink telling her it was at 8. She grimianced at the sight and realized her own stupidity.

"Yes the whole family." Her mother said. "Me and your father. Plus Samantha, Ronald, Carol, Peter, Johnny, and Terri. Then there's Thomas and Christeen with Jaylynn and Ryan. Plus you. That's thirteen."

"Can I bring someone?"

"Of Course Danny!"

"Well I'm not sure he can get off but-"

"If he can make it then let him come. You know I always have enough for three more."

"I know Mom. But I took the train and have to work a little later-"

"Don't you worry. I'll see If your sister can pick you up after she drops everybody off. You don't want to be squished with all of them."

"Thanks Ma but-"

"No buts! You're coming and that final!"

"Alright Mom. See you then." She hung up the phone and sat back in her seat. She rubbed her temples and sighed. She picked up the phone again and decided to buzz Reid, just to tell him about the inivtaiton to stop by if he has time and if he is to not eat dinner. She found her self catching her breath as he answered.

"Dr. Reid." Reid said and Danielle couldn't help but smile at his voice.

"Hey you. I have to ask you something." She said.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" She noticed a tone of urgency in his voice.

"Di- Did I call at a bad time?" She asked surprised at the urgency.

"No. I'm just doing research with JJ and Morgan. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure if you can make it but-" She took a deep breath. "I was curious if you could come to my parents house for dinner at eight. I know you're on a case but they live in Point Pleasant and-"

"I'm in Point Pleasant." Reid reminded her. "I'll see If we leave in enough time. Where?" Danielle gave him the adress and they hung up. She looked over and sighed as she realized she still had more photos to work on for _REbat Corp_. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Reid hung up his phone and looked back at the file he held in his hand. He had already memorized almost every gory detail in the file. Slowly, he muled over the idea of finally meeting Danielle's family in his head. Morgan's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"What was that about?" He asked the young genius. Reid looked at him.

"what are you talking about?" Reid asked trying to evade the question.

"I think he's talking about the phone call Spence." JJ said not looking up from the file.

"It was nothing." Reid said still trying to keep everything down. He tried hard to keep his mind on the file in his hands.

"It didn't sound like anything." Morgan pressed on and after almost two hours of harrassing him to tell, He was finally able to get Reid to tell. "What was it?"

"It was nothing. Just Danielle invited me to dinner with her family." Reid answered trying to keep at the work. It was almost seven.

"That's not nothing." Morgan said.

"What time?" JJ said speaking up for the first time since explaining what Morgan meant.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"What time do you have to meet her?" JJ explained.

"Uh-" Reid said not exactly wanting to answer. "Eight."

"Why don't you leave." She said and he looked up, realizing it wasn't a request. He even saw it in her eyes, she was telling him to go.

"uh-" He started.

"We'll cover for you here." Morgan said. "Go and meet them. We've got it under control here. Go!" He nodded his head towards the door. Reid soon realized by the look on his two co-worker's faces that there was no way he was going to argue and be able to win. So to save time, energy, and breath, Reid put the closed file onto the table and got up. As he walked out of the police station into the twlight of the day, he took a deep breath of the cool November air to help steel his nerves. With all the courage he could muster, he got into his car and shakily put the key into the ignition. He started driving down to the address Danielle had given him.

* * *

Danielle and the rest of her family were getting ready for dinner. She was setting the places at the long table where the adults sit and Samantha was setting the table for the six kids. Danielle didn't partcularly like the set-up of their eating arrangements. But because they had such a big family, they had to do it this way. At the childrens table there was samantha's four and Thomas' two, a four year old named Ryan and a ten year old named Jaylynn. At the Adult table there was Mr. and Mrs. Connor, Samantha and Ronald, Thomas and Christeen, and her. She had put down the last plate and was holding another, the eighth one. It was for Spencer. He didn't call her saying weather he was or wasn't coming. She had taken the extra plate just in case and now as she thought about it, she decided to put it down and pull up an extra chair. Carol walked up to her.

"Aunt Danny," She said.

"Yes Care." Danielle said using her pet name for her neice. It was something only she called Carol.

"Do you think I could get into the BAU?" Danielle smiled. Even though they had been there that day, Danielle didn't tell her sister or Carol or all the rest that it was the BAU Spencer worked for. They only knew that it was the FBI. She also knew Carol's passion for working for the BAU. She's wanted to work there ever since she was eight.

"Why don't you try talking to Spencer."

"Why?" Carol asked confuesd.

"He works in the BAU." She said as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it." Danielle said as Mrs. Connor called everyone to the tables. She walked over to the front door and opened it. A smiled streched across her face as she opened the screen. "Spencer!" She said throwing herself on her boyfriend. "I'm so glad you can make it. Come in." She said pulling her off Spencer. She took his hand and led him in. He colsed the door with his free hand. She took his sweater and bag and put them with her stuff.

"Danielle," Mrs. Connor said walking in. "Who's was- Who's this?" She asked looking at Reid.

"This Spencer. He's my boyfriend." Danielle said walking over to the table still holding on to Spencer's hand. She introduced him to everybody at the table and they sat down. The food was passed around.

"So Spencer," Mr. Connor said once all the food was on everybody's palte. "You got a steady job? Be able to take care of my little girl?" Spencer felt his cheeks getting warmer as he realized that everyone except Danielle was looking at him.

"Dad," Danielle said in a bit of a whiny tone that made her sound like she was still a teenager. She squeezed his hand, in an attempt to transfer some courage to him.

"What? I want to make sure that my daughter is dating the right type." Mr. Connor turned his attention back to Reid. "So? You work?"

"Yes sir." Reid said trying extrmely hard not to stutter or show any nervousness.

"Where?"

"The FBI unit in Quantico." Reid said.

"He works with Penelope." Danielle said squeezing his hand again. He squeezed back.

"Which branch?" Mrs. Connor asked.

"The uh- BAU." He said, finding the food on his plate had become extrmely fasinating.

"The BAU?"

"Yes m'am."

"The BAU?"

"Yes."

"You work for the BAU?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah." Danielle said getting really annoyed. "I think we established that my boyfriend for eight months works for the BAU. Can we get off this subject and get on to others?"

"So how bad are you cases Spencer?" Mr. Connor asked.

"Subjects not about my boyfriend Dad." Danielle said. She went back to the food on her plate, even though her appeitite was disappearing quite fast.

"Did you say you two have been dating for eight months Danielle?" Christeen asked and Danielle dropped her fork onto her plate with a clang. She looked over at her sister-in-law.

"Yeah." She said with a glare. "Why?"

"Well," She said with the strange calmness she's always had the made Danielle's skin crawl. She had always found Christeen a bit scary and freaky at times but she never told Thomas. He loved her so she kept her feelings to herself. Well mostly. Penelope shared her dislike so she told her her feelings. "I was just curious why we're finding out about him now and you said nothing eight months ago." She put a piece of green beans in her mouth and looked straight at Danielle's glare.

"I-It's my fault." Reid started before Danielle could say anything.

"Spencer-" She said looking at her boyfriend. "It's not-"

"Yes it is." Reid said looking at her now. "If I hadn't been selfish and wanted to keep it so quiet from my co-workers, you would have told everybody."

"Don't say that." Danielle said. "You wanted your privacy."

"And you two deserve it." Samantha interjected, immediatly coming to her sister's side. "It was perfectly fine to keep it hidden."

"And you shouldn't be bombarded by questions." Thomas said joining his two sister's. "No onew should interogate you. No one. I bet that's one of the reasons you didn't say anything." Danielle looked at her siblings and smiled, knowing she had full support.

"Before we drop the subject," Mrs. Connor said. "I'm curious about one thing." She looked at Spencer. "Why did you want to hide it from your co-workers?"

"They're uh- Profilers and uhm- they're used to knowing everything about everyone and auh- like that feeling." Spencer said. looking back at his food. Danielle took that as a sign that he felt embarrassed and nervous. She looked at Thomas and Samantha and a silent message was passed between the three siblings. Danielle had told her brother and sister to quickly change the subject for her.

"So Ma." Samantha said. "what's in this beef?"

"Yeah." Thomas put in. "it's amazing."

"Oh well I..." Mrs. Connor started talking. Danielle sent a look of thanks to her siblings and squeezed Spencer's hand to tell him that she was sorry. He squeezed back to say that it was alright.

* * *

Carol found Danielle and Spencer out on the back porch after dinner. Tenitivally she walked up to them.

"Come here Care." Danielle said patting part of the porch. Carol came over and joined them. "I told Spencer that you want to be a part of the BAU. I told you to talk to him. Well, talk." She said. She got up and walked away, excusing herself to the bathroom.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"I guess it began when I was eight." Carol began. "Everybody would always ask Peter what he wanted to be when he grew up. He always answered with firefighting Astranaut. So one night at dinner, when it was really quiet, I said 'Did anyone know I want to be an FBI agent?' and everyone was awwing and I didn't want that. I wanted to be taken seriously. So after dinner I went online and printed out sheets of the different deparments and brought them to school the next day so my friends could help me decide. Apparently I flipped a page over and had skippped the BAU until my best friend Stephaine brought it up. So I did more research and the more I did, the more I fell in love with it."

"Well. It can be gory." Reid said. "In the case I'm working on now, we've got people who have been stabbed once in the heart. Then had been hung up for about a week then has certain glands taken out. You can handle that?"

"I hope so. I'm going to train so..." Carol Yawned. "I'd better see when we're going because I'm tired."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost nine." Danielle said coming outside. "We should go so you can get up in the morning." The three of them walked inside and Danielle and Spencer left. When they got to Danielle's place, they sat down on the soft couch of her's and turned on the TV for background noise.

"I'm sorry." She said after a few minutes.

"It's nothing." He said.

"No it is. I'm just glad my brother and sister were able to help me out. You really shouldn't have to put up with that." She yawned. "Well I'm going ot go to bed. I have a headache now. It's been a long freaking day." She got up and went into the bedroom to change. He follwed her and grabbed a pair of pajamas. He hopped into the shower and was out in five minutes. He made itback to the room only to find that Danielle was fast asleep. He climed in next to her. As soon as he did, she turned over and cuddled into him. He smiled as he smelled her hair, smelled the scent of her perfume which smelled like a beach, sweet pea and a hint of baby powder. The combination actually smelled quite amazing and it was the only thing she wore. He welcomed the warm darkness that wrapped around him as sleep took him over.

* * *

**Sorry this taking forever to get in motion but it'll get more interesting next chapter..... I promise! =) or is interesting already?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe

* * *

**I get the best feeling in the worldwhen you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even for a second, that I crossed your mind.**

* * *

Danielle yawned a bit as she pulled up to an old victorian mantion. She had just gotten the file and the only reason she had actually taken it was because there was no new leads in Spencer's case and she really had nothing at home to do. It was almost six and twilight was just starting to set in. It was her absolute favorite time of the day. She felt that it was probably all the colors that just intreigued her. She smiled as she pulled up and parked off to the side. She grabbed her camera and went to the fountain green infront of the house and snapped about fifty shots of the house in the twilight. After she felt she took enough to have a big enough choice, she walked up to the house and found a note with the label _Hawk Eye's Photos Rep_. That was her. _Hawk Eye Photos_ was the name of her company and she was representing them. She read the note and all it says to keep things clean and lock up when she's done. She put the note into her camera bag and opened the door with the key given.

* * *

"What do you mean you saw it for the first time two weeks ago?" Morgan asked Reid from his desk. They were working on the case from the BAU. The two men and JJ were to talk to the families as Prentiss, Hotch, and Rossi went to the police station. Garcia was perched on Morgan's desk. They were taking a short break before another family came in. They had to talk to 6 familes and had only gone thorugh half of them . Morgan was just commenting on how Reid had just watched _It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown_ for the first time two weeks ago with Danielle. Garcia had been so nice to bring it up.

"And next," Garcia said. "Danny said she's going to make him watch both the Thanksgiving and the Christmas ones too."

"You haven't seen those?!" Morgan looked at Reid, who just blushed and shook his head. He was also silently wishing his girlfriend wasn't Garcia's best friend. And appearently according to girls, being best friends means that they tell each other everything. "Every normal kid watches it."

"But remember that Reid didn't have a normal childhood." JJ said as she put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. He looked up, thankfully at her."THough it is good some one is finally giving him a normal life." He gave her looked of slight betrayal, plus disbelief, plus amusment. "But if there's anything that-"

"Excuse me," an older woman said walking in and up to them. "We were told that we were to talk to the FBI."

"This way M'am." JJ said taking the woman and her family to a conference room. Soon the last three families came in and the team had to go back to interviewing again. Reid sighed as one family took there place by him.

* * *

Danielle made her way up to the attic. There wasn't really anything in there. She knew day light was the best and she was running out of quickly made her rounds, greatfull that the owners had had enough desentcy to clean the house for when she came by. She took close to 300 photo's in 40 minutes. She smiled, satisfied that she had done so well in a short amount of time. She started to walk back to the door when she passed the door to the basement. She normally didn't go down but something drew her to it. As her hand wrapped around the glass knob, another note caught her eye. She grabbed it with her other hand and read it. It had three words written.

"Please help him." She read. Putting the note back on the counter where she got it, she opened that door. She walked down the narrow staircase while holding the banister so tightly, She was partically afraid she was going to get splinters. As both feet hit the ground, the strong, distinct smell of formaldehyde hit her. She blinked a couple of times and a sudden feeling of fright washed over her. She felt that she had to find out what was here behind the four closed doors. She opend the one to her right. In it was just what looked like normal piles of clothes that you'd see in a washroom. The next door across the hall held a strange looking machine. She took it as a type of generator. She walked out and closed the door. She turned to the next one. She opened it and almost gagged. It looked like some type of morgue. There was a metal slab and cutting instuments. There was a sink and things to sterilize. But what made her sick was the stains everywhere that looked like dried blood. She closed the door and turned away. There was one more door to open. she didn't want to open it. But she was drawn by some unknown force to open the door. She walked over and opened it. She was greeted with a grizzily sight. She saw seven bodies hanging with their privates covered and everything else exposed. She wanted to scream. She backed away, unable to close the door or look away from the sight. As she tripped on the bottom stair, Danielle finally turned around and ran up the stairs. She ran through the house to the front and ran out. She hurried to her car, slamming the door behind her, leaving it unlocked and drove a couple blocks away before finally calling the police.

* * *

Reid, Morgan, and JJ had just walked into the police station when a call of finding seven dead bodies had come in. All six agents piled into the two vans they had and went to the location. When they got there, to a beautiful old victorian mansion, JJ went to deal with the media, Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan went to see what was going on inside, and Hotch and Reid talked to the Police officer on call.

"Yeah," The officer said. "We got the call about a quater to seven. She left her name, the address she'd be located at and this address." He handed Hotch the paper. He looked at it and let out a heavy breath.

"What?" The officer asked. Hotch looked at Reid.

"You're going." He said to Reid.

"What?" Reid asked. "Why?" Hotch said nothing but handed Reid the piece of paper. Reid looked down at it and all the color drained from his face. "Oh good god!" He said. Hotch tossed him the keys to one of the vans.

"Prentiss is going with you." He said as the three agents came out.

"What?" Prentiss asked. "I'm going where?"

"You're going with Reid to talk to who found this." She nodded and she had just opened the door when Reid started the van.

* * *

When they got to the house, Reid had just barley shut the van off when he opened the door and jumped out. Prentiss followed him and made it to the door just as he shakily opened the front door with his keys.

"Dan!" He called when he walked in. "Danny?!" He hurried towards the kitchen.

"Danny?" Prentiss whispered to herself as he left. "Is Reid-? No. he can't be. He just can't." Reid walked towards the bathroom, where he heard the water running. Hew opened the door and poked his head in.

"Danny?" He said quietly. He heard her sniffle and noticed that Danielle was sitting on the bath tub floor fully clothed save her shoes. He walked over and shut off the water. He grabbed her fuzzy robe. He offered her a hand, which she took and let herself be lifted out. He helped her into her robe and lead her out and into the living room. there he started a nice fire in her fire place, completely ignoring Prentiss untill he had made sure that his girlfriend was comfortable. "Prentiss," He said. "This is Danielle Connor, She my uh-"

"I'm his Girlfriend." She said in a soft voice. "He's always had a problem with that shy-softness." She looked up at him and gave him her quirky little smile that always made him smile. "But it's something that I love. You must be Emily."

"Yeah." Prentiss said. "And you found the bodies?"

"Yeah." Danielle said, her eyes hypnotized by the fire. "I knew something was weird when I smelled the formaldehyde at the bottom of the stairs but I was curious. I opened all four doors. Found clothes, a generator looking thing. And something that resembled a morgue's autopsy room. Then that other room." She stopped. "The note wasn't even address to me, not like the first one, and I never go into the basement. I don't know what came over me." She sighed and stared into the fire some more, barley making any sign that she felt Reid's hand on her shoulder.

"What notes Danny?" He asked.

"There's one that's in my camera bag. That was at the front door and the other was by the basement door. It only said three words. 'Please help him'. That's it." She didn't move her eyes at all. Reid looked at Prentiss. "It's on the kitchen table." Danielle said answering the unanswered question. Prentiss left and returned about a minute later with the note and envelope in a plastic bag. Reid got up to talk to her.

"You stay with her." Prentiss told him in a quiet voice. "I'll go back and see If I can get that note and maybe prints." Reid handed her the keys and went back to Danielle, who was still staring at the fire. In the car, Prentiss called Hotch, telling him about the notes and that she was headed back, alone.

* * *

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed." Reid said. Danielle simply nodded. She got up and started to the stairs. "Hey." He said getting her attention. "You ok?" She smiled a genuine smile.

"Phyisically," She said. "I'm fine, just a little wet. Mentally, I will be."

"Why'd you sit in the shower?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and closed her eyes.

"While I was taking off my shoes, I thought I smelled the basement on me. I then had the over welming sense of getting it off me. Then as the water hit me. all I wanted was to become numb." Reid felt his heart break as she spoke those last few words. He gave her a hug and never wanted to let go. "Uh Honey," Danielle said. "I don't want to be wet and numb anymore and I'm still wet."

"Oh right." He said letting go. He watched her walk up the stairs, her jeans leaving a slightly wet trail on the floor. Reid walked back to put the gate up on the fire place. He took a towel and begain to clean up the few water spots left. He signtly wondered if his girlfriend would ever be fine or close to the way she was.

* * *

"And officals won't say but rumors say that a Hawk Eye's Photo photographer was the person who discovered the bodies." A reporter said.

"That son of a bitch," Mr. Connor mumbled to himself.

"Frank-"

"Don't Frank me, Ellen." Mr. Connor said. "I knew that boy was trouble for our little Danny-"

"They didn't say it was her-"

"It was implied and I'm going to Danielle's house to check on her."

"What if he's there?"

"I'd be too lucky." Mr. Connor said getting his coat. "I'll give him a piece of his mind."

"I'm coming with you." Mrs. Connor said.

"No you're-"

"Yes I am. I have to check an my little girl." She was out the door before he could say anything else. He closed the door and walked over to the car.

"Fine," He said getting in. "But you let me deal with that bastard she's decided to date."

* * *

"Here," Prentiss said handing Hotch the bag. "Danielle had it." Hotch handed it off to another officer.

"What'd she say?" Rossi asked and Prentiss told him what Danielle had said. "But where's Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Still with Danielle." Prentiss said.

"That's why I sent you with him." Hotch said. "I knew he'd have to go and want to stay so I told you to go. Besides you were the only one who didn't meet Danielle." Prentiss looked at him. "It looks like we have seven more bodies to identify and families to notify." Prentiss walked over to JJ, Morgan, and Garcia.

"Looks like you were right." Morgan said.

"What?" Prentiss said confused.

"Looks like Reid has a girlfriend." Morgna said.

"Who's my best friend." Garcia said with a smile.

"Oh she is?" Prentiss asked.

"You met her? Isn't she awsome?"

"Yeah, Does she always get hypntized by fire?"

"Oh yeah." And they started talking about Reid and Danielle's Relatrionship.

* * *

Danielle brushed her damp hair back and put them into two ponytails. She had just changed into one of her favorite pairs of PJs. They had pieces of candy on the bottoms and the top said "Candy". She heard the door open and close. Soon there was the monotone of her father's voice and she knew he was mad and that it directed at Reid. She dropped the brush and rushed down the stairs, knowing that things could very well become messed up and directed at her, but she didn't care. She only wanted to rescue Reid.

"This is all your fault." She heard her father yelling. "You and that fucking Federal Job. You put my daughter at risk."

"Dad!" Danielle said walking in. "Leave Spencer Alone."

"Honey." Mrs. Connor said coming over. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if Dad would lay off my boyfriend."

"He's not good for you Danielle." Mr. Connor said.

"He's still standing right here dad. You do realize that right?"

"Then why doesn't he excuse us?"

"No." Danielle said. "Dad. I'm 22. I have my own house, my own job and I make my own decisions. Spencer's been living here with me. He can stay."

"How dare you talk to your father like that Danielle." Mrs. Connor said.

"No. How dare he. How dare he come into my house and yell at my boyfriend like that. It's not his fault. The file was original for Sheri. She had to go somewhere and asked me to take it . It had nothing to do with Spencer or his job and How'd you even find out? I didn't call you."

"It was on the news." Mr. Connor said.

"Oh it was on the news so It has to be true. I mean they have said the wrong thing or been mistaken before. Right Spencer?" She looked at Reid for a second then turned back to her parents. "But Dad, If you just came to check on me, look. I'm Fine. You over reacted."

"Honey," Mr. Connor said putting a hand to his daughters cheek. "You're mentally unstable."

"And if I am Dad," Danielle said moving away from her father's grip and towards Spencer, who put a protective arm around her. "I've got Spencer here with me. I'll be fine."

"How do I know?" Mr. Connor asked. "How do I know that he would take care of you if you are?" Danielle just looked at Reid.

"Because," She said. "With his job, He's ran into his own personal demons. And won. And he knows that I'd always be there for him And I know he'd do the same for me." Reid looked at Danielle and knew that she was talking to him directly. And he also knew that she was talking about his addiction and that she'd be there for him if he ever relapsed. She told him so when he told her about it all.

"Alright." Mrs. Connor said. "If you're ok, then I guess we should go. Shouldn't We Frank?" Mrs. Connor said in a tone that Danielle hadn't heard since she was little. A tone that her father, her siblings and herself knew to listen to her.

"You're right Ellen. As long as you're alright Danielle, We're going to go." Mr. Connor said.

"See you Dad." Danielle said with her hand on the door.

"Love you sweetheart." Her mother said.

"Love you guys too." She said and only closed the door after they were down the street. "Dad's got to learn to mind his own business and leave me alone."

"He's just being your father-"

"No he's still treating me like I'm a kid and I don't like it." Danielle looked at Reid.

"You want to watch som TV?" He asked.

"Actually as weird as this sounds," Danielle said backing away from the door. "Why don't you get changed and I'll start some hot chocolate and set up a game of Beatles Monopoly?" He looked at Danielle who was standing with her back against the door. With her hair in the ponytails and the candy PJs, He thought she looked like a teenager again. He smiled at her.

"Sure." He said and headed towards the stairs. He heard her giggle as the stove turned on. He thought to himself that she might get better pretty fast. And he'd be there to help her along.

* * *

**And BAM Dead bodies. Hope this lived up to your expectations. May be awhile before another update though It'd be nice for yuo to review and tell me how I'm doing! =^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**Women wished to be love not because they are pretty, or good, or well bred, or graceful, or intelligent, but because they are themselves.**

* * *

Danielle sat on her kitchen table. She was smiling, something she knew Reid was afraid she wouldn't do again soon. But he was the reason she was smiling. He was showing her some of his famous magic tricks that always made her laugh and smile.

"How'd you do that Spence?" She asked sitting on the edge of the table. "Tell me!"

"Ah ah ah Danny." Spencer said. "A good magicain never reveals his secrets."

"Oh Phewy!" Danielle said crossing her arms over her chest. "Meany."

"You just called me a meany?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I did." She said with a tiny pout. "Deal with it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" She said with her infamous smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" He asked.

"'Cause I want a hug, maybe." She said. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her around him and rested her head on his chest. "Spencer. I love you."

"You too." He said into her ear. She lifted up her and met his lips with hers. They were in mid-kiss when the doorbell rang. Danielle pulled away reluctantly.

"I'll get it." She said sliding off the table. She opened the door and found Becky standing there. "Becks. What are you doing here?"

"Could you step outside for a moment?" Danielle did just that. "Here." Becky handed Danielle two files. "One's from Carlson. The other's a cover up from Ted." Danielle looked at them and stuffed the one from Mr. Carlson in the one that Ted had given her.

"Anything else."

"You know the bodies you found?"

"Yeah."

"Ted was able to pull a few strings and get one of them for our labs. We just need your brilliant hacking skills."

"You know I learned all that from Penny?"

"Yeah. Now get a jacket and lets go." Danielle walked back in.

"Hey," She said kissing Reid's cheek. "Something's come up and I've got to go."

"That's alright." Reid said. "Hotch needs me anyway. Apparently the CIA got a hold of one of the bodies." Danielle swallowed hard.

"See you then." She left grabbing a sweater. "Stealing your sweater!" She said.

"Did you tell him about your job yet?" Becky asked once Danielle walked outside and put the sweater on.

"No. Only you, Ted, Sam, and Tom because we're all a part of it and Penny knows because She and I told each other when she was accepted to The FBI and I to the CIA. But no one else knows, not even Mom and Dad. Let's go." She said and walked to Becky's car.

* * *

Danielle sat at her computer. She really hated hacking into the FBI's database. She also knew that she had a real firewall to break through, because Penolpe Garcia designed it and Danielle was her best friend. Danielle also could hack. She really hated it though. She could just go over there and ask Penny for the information, but then she'd have to explain herself to Spencer and She didn't really want to do that. And She thought It'd be a nice Challenge to do. Besides she couldn't leave and didn't want to be traced throught the phone.

"How's it all going?" Ted said coming in.

"Trying to get into the FBI database." Danielle said typing fast.

"Still?"

"It's a strong firewall. But my best friend made it and we both excel at hacking. Give me about 20 minutes." She looked over her shoulder.

"I hope we have 20 minutes." He said sitting down next to her.

"Me too, oh Damnit!" She said letting the word slip. unfortunatly it's happened a few other times and Ted got used to it.

"What?" He asked ignoring the slip.

"Pen's backing up her system. I've got to reroute the signal so she won't trace it to me."

"How long will that take?"

"A few seconds every now and again." She said returing to her computer. "And I'm almost in."

"I'll give you space and time. I"ll be back in a half hour."

"Gottcha boss!" She said as Ted left.

"Yes! I'm in." She said a few minutes later.

* * *

"How's everything going Garcia?" Reid asked giving the Tech a coffee.

"Not good." She answered typing frantically with one hand and taking the coffee with the other.

"What do you mean by 'not good'?" Reid asked pulling up the other chair in the cramped little office.

"I mean someone's hacked into our system."

"Isn't that illeagal?"

"Yeah, oh hello there."

"What?" Reid asked pulling himself in to see what she was looking at.

"It seems our mystery hacker forgot to reroute their system and they have a webcam. And with a few key strokes, there's where they are."

"Can you zoom in?" Reid asked squinting and looking at the screen.

"Sure, why?"

"Look at that." He pointed to a picture that was the exact same as the one on his desk. "Why are they using Danny's office?"

"Or is it-?" Garcia started but was interupted by a voice.

"Danny?" The voice said. Garcia rose the volume and Reid closed her office door.

"Becky, Danny's assisant." Garcia said reconizing the voice.

"Danny?" Becky said again. "Are you Ok. What's with the face?"

"It's nothing Becks." Danielle said. Reid, even though he heard Becky address Danielle, his eyes grew at her voice. "I'm just anticipating tonight."

"Why what's going on?"

"I'm doing what you told me."

"Which is?"

"I think I should tell Spence about my real job." Danielle gave a snort laugh that she only used when she was scoffing something. "Now I'm positive that I self-destruct relationships."

"Why do you say that?" The sound of a chair squeaking was heard.

"Well once I tell him, He'll be mad that I never told him in the eight months we've been dating."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I want to protect him."

"But he works for the FBI, He'd be fine."

"I know but still. I love him. Really honestly love him and working for the CIA is huge. It's really not something I should have hid." She sighed.

"Don't play that one Danielle!" Becky said in a tone pretty harsh. "Don't you play 'Sometimes Love Just Aint Enough'!"

"It probably isn't in our case." Danielle said with a heavy sigh. "Oh Well." There was a silence for a few seconds. "You'd better give Ted that stuff I gave you."

"Alright Danny." Becky walked past the camera and went to the door. "Hey Dan." There was a pause as Reid and Garcia assumed Danielle looked up." Everything will be fine." They heard a door slam. Soon the begining of "Someday" by Nickelback was heard.

"Oh damnit!" Danielle swore under her breath and the transmission was lost. She rerouted the system and Penolope wasn't able to trace it anymore.

"Danny's an under cover CIA agent?" Reid looked over at Garcia, who looked down. "Did you know?"

"Maybe-"

"Garcia!"

"Look!" Garcia said looking at him, tears brimming her eyes. "I didn't find out you to were dating untill what? Two days ago? And you're going to be mad that I didn't tell you about her job? How was I to know what she had told you and didn't tell you over the eight months you two were together?" Reid just looked at Garcia, who had a few lone tears fall out of her eyes.

"Penelope, I'm sorry." He started. He used her first name which grabbed her attention instantly "It's sorta a shock you know?"

"Maybe. I just feel for her. She really loves you Spencer." Garcia said looking at the genius. "I mean really does. It must kill her to not tell you and dread telling you."

"Why dread?"

"She feels that you'll be so mad at her, you won't want to stay with her." Garcia turned back to the computers. "Here." She said pulling up the information Reid needed. He read it quickly and quietly to himself.

"Thanks Garcia." He said putting a hand on the tech's shoulder and squeezing it quickly. He turned to leave.

"Oh and Reid," Garcia said making him stop. He turned around to see her looking at him. "Don't tell anyone about Danny."

"Of course not." He said.

"And if you prove Danny right, it'll be the stupidest thing you've ever done and you will most definitely regret it." She turned back around to the computers, her way of dissmissal. Reid left to tell the other's about the information he had read.

* * *

"And the picture lady called us Daddy." Jack said on the phone to Hotch. He smiled listening to his son's voice.

"Really?" He asked. "And do you know what she said?"

"She said something about our pictures coming in the next few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Am I going to see you soon Daddy?"

"Yeah Buddy." Hotch said. "I'll come see you maybe tomorrow."

"Ok Daddy." There was a knock on his door. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Hotch said as he waved Reid in.

"Mommy says I have to go now."

"Alright the Pal. I'll see you."

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too." Hotch said "Bye." He hung up. "What've we got?"

"Take a look at this connection." Reid said handing him a file.

"Does the rest of the team know?" Hotch asked looking at him.

"Only me and JJ. We found it."

"Well show everyone else." Hotch said handing the file back to Reid. "Oh and How's your girlfriend?"

"Oh She-she's fine."

"Handling yesterday alright."

"Yeah. Just fine."

"Ok." Reid left.

* * *

**And I bet none of you were expecting that. I know that for a fact because I wasn't even expecting it ;-). But I need some Idea's so If you have any, please Review nad tell me!!!! Abd you will get a super hug if you do........ (^-^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**I can forget my entire existience in a deep kiss with you.**

* * *

Danielle sat at her house and looked at the clock. It was 10 at night. She was slowly waiting for Reid to come home. She got up of the couch and walked past the closed up fireplace to the bookshelf. She grabbed her scrapbook and the tin of flower petals. She took them and sat down on the floor. She opened the tin and touched all the petals she could. She found a few rose petals and smiled. She knew Reid remembered that her favorite flowers were roses and on their first date he bought orange roses, on the second, he bought her yellow ones, on their third date, he bought her red ones, and on the fourth, he gave her white ones. She smiled as her fingers passed the silk petals. Slowly she lifted one up and pressed it against her cheek. It was a soft pinkish-purple that was transparent when held to the light. Those had been part of what he had gotten her for her twenty-second birthday. He had taken her to dinner, rented one of the very few movies that they both enjoyed and gave her a dozen silk roses. As they started to deteriorate, she took the petals off the stem and presses them for three weeks. After that she end up putting them in the tin where she put all the others from all their special days.

She pushed it off to the side and opened the scrapbook. She looked at all the pictures she's taken. Looking at the pictures of her and Reid, slowly, a smile crept onto her face. She remember when each one of these was taken. She pulled herself and the scrapbook onto the couch. She slowly turned the pages as each of the memories came flooding back to her. She laid down, her damp hair hitting the arm of the couch. She flipped through the rest of the pages and through the blank ones all the way to the back. It had a picture of her and Reid kissing in a darkened restaurant. Her friend owned the place and was couples night. He was a friend through her parents and didn't know many of her other friends so they took the chance. That night, her friend went around and took pictures of all the couples, keeping one for the couples wall and one for the couple. Reid had insisted that she keep it. She took it and stuck in the back of the book.

"Spencer Reid. My one true and only love in this confusing, never-ending lifetime." Danielle read what she had written over and under the picture. She had drawn hearts and even after putting on Garcia's brightest red lipstick, she added a kissy mark right on the lower left hand corner. She closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep hoping that what she and Reid had to talk about wouldn't completely distroy all that they had worked so hard for so long.

* * *

Reid started towards the door later that night. Slowly, Hotch was sending people home. He first told JJ to go, saying she had a child to take care of. He had just sent Reid home saying that he'd better go an check on Danielle since he had been there for 8 hours and a glare when Reid had begun to protest. He reluctantly got up and started to do as told when he was stopped.

"Have _you_ told her everything?" Garcia's voice shakily came. It stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean, Did you tell her about your mother?" She had been blunt and he hadn't been expecting that. he hesitated on answering. That plus the look on his face was all the answer she needed. "If that's the case then you can't be mad at her about not telling you about her job." She turned around and walked back to her office, the clicking of her heels on the floor as she walked away grew softer the farther she got. He sighed as he walked into the elevator. Garcia was right and he would have to tell Danielle about his mother. But if she knew, what could happen then? Reid shook his head, not wanting to think about it. The last girlfriend he had, which he never talked about that relationship with anyone because it ended in disaster. Once he told the girl about his mother, she said she didn't think that she would be able to handle that type of real commentment. He put off telling Danielle about his Mom because he didn't want that to happen with her. He checked his watch as he rolled over in his head what he had to say and he realized that he wouldn't be getting home until 11.

* * *

Reid yawned as he walked through the doors of Danielle's house. Why didn't he just move in with her already? He practically lives with her, and stays here almost every night. He sighed as he picked up his sweater that Danielle had taken and deemed hers off the ground and put it on the back of a kitchen table chair as Danielle always had it. He went upstairs to change, expecting to see Danielle up there, watching TV, reading, or asleep. He got up there and noticed that the bed was still made and empty. He changed, half wondering where she was and half knowing. He walked downstairs into the livingroom in his Pajamas. There on the couch was Danielle holding a book in her hands and had the heart shaped tin he had seen before but never knew what was in there on the floor near her. He picked the tin up and saw the petals to the rose he had given her on her twenty-second birthday. He smiled and replaced the lid she had put on the bottom of the tin. He moved and put it back on the shelf where he had seen it many times before. He then turned his attention to the book in her hands. He picked it up and read what was on the last page. Another smile crept onto his face as he read the words and remembered when the picture had been taken. He closed the book and put that next to the tin. He then took one of the quilts that they kept downstairs for the winter nights while they just sat together and read or when the power went out, and placed it over her, knowing he would never be able to carry her up the stairs. He was definitely not the strongest person in the world. He sat down on the couch across from her, deciding not to leave her alone. As soon as his head hit the arm of the couch, he fell off to sleep.

* * *

Something had awokwen Danielle. She sat up for a second and was confused. This wasn't her room. Then slowly, everything started to come back to her as she remembered what happened earlier that day. She looked around for the scrapbook and the heart tin, but couldn't find it. She looked over and noticed Reid asleep on the other couch. He must've put a blanket on her and put it all away. She got up and brought a quilt over him. She then headed into the bathroom. When She stepped out, She went over to the kitchen to get a drink. She closed the door to the refridgerator after replacing the soda bottle. She walked over to the sink and drank the bit she poured into the cup and put the cup into the sink. She turned around and was startled to find Reid standing there.

"Spencer!" She exclaimed holding a hand to her heart. "God! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." He said pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." She said hugging him back. "Hey Spencer. I need to talk to you." She said as they walked back to the living room.

"No you don't-"

"Yes I do. Look Spence I-" He kissed her to shut her up.

"Shh. I know alright?"

"You know about me-"

"-Being a CIA agent? Yes." He said finishing her sentence. "But now I need to tell you about my-"

"-Your mom?" She asked, her brown eyes wide. "I already know."

"How?"

"I'm Penelope's best friend. I guess when we had that conversation about families about three months ago, I kinda did some research. I know alright? And you have nothing to be worried about."

"Yes I do." Reid said turning away and pushing his hair back in a way that Danielle always found to be sexy. "It's Gentically passed."

"Yes," she said coming up and rubbing his shoulders as best as she could. "But did you know that there are also cultural, enviormental, and psyhchological factors? Or if nothing happens after 45 years of age it's rare to impossible to ever happen? Or that in five years you should be in the clear?"

"I know but," He turned around and wrapped his long arms around her small waist and she rested her hands on his forarms. "I don't want you to have ot put up with a schizophrenic."

"I'm not going to because you're not going to become one."

"How can you be so sure?" He said looking at her. "And what if we have kids? What about them?" That was the first time that either of them talked of having children.

"They'll have Connor genes. We're notoriously healthy." She said with a smile. "Besides, even with that big, huge, sexy brain of yours, there's one thing you haven't figured out. With alot of stuff, part of it is controled by you."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"When you think something will happen enough, it will. That's how I got out of going to school during high school sometimes when I really didn't want to go." She gave a half cocked smile. "Now stop worrying and thinking about it and love your life." He couldn't help but smile at her.

"But if does happens, will you take care of me?" He asked seriously.

'Of course." She said looking at him. "Why wouldn't I?" She looked at him and looked right into his eyes. "Spencer, what aren't you telling me."

"It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing. It's definitely bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing." Reid sighed in took a deep breath. "It's just that when I was ten, my Dad left me and my mom. Said he couldn't handle it, the disease. That's why I asked."

"Well that will definitely not be me." Danielle said. "I promise you." She said sitting back down on the couch. "Join me." She made her eyes really wide and batted them, making her famous puppy-dog face.

"Alright." He said wsitting down next to her. Maybe all was not lost.

* * *

**I know! I know! I should have thrown a fight in there but please don't yell at me and start throwing things and leaving. I have a couple of fight ready for the furture, one where they almost break up, maybe. Hehehe. And I have big plans like Danielle meeting Reid's mom and -oh I don't know- a Double mission including the BAU and CIA. Maybe more than one. Stay with me to find out. But thanks and if you have any more Ideas, they are welcome here!!!!!!! so please Review and help me out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**Some of the greater things in life are unseen. That's why you close your eyes when cry, kiss and dream......**

* * *

"What are you doing for lunch?" Morgan asked walking up to Reid. Reid and JJ had stayed and talked to Miss Carter because they found out she had written the note that Danielle found. As soon as they had brought her in, she broke down, telling them about her borther, how he was mentally sick. The rest of the team found out in a short time of his were-abouts. They left the two to console the sister and headed off to were the brother was. They found him as he was about to stab a woman in an ally way. She was saved and the case was closed. Everyone was returning just now.

"I think I'm going to meet up with Danny." Reid said getting up. "You know. Tell her it's all over."

"Why don't you just call her?" Morgan countered, sitting on the edge of his own desk.

"She on location and she already called and asked to meet up. Easier for us." Morgan just shrugged.

"Whatever works for you guys." He said sitting down. Reid walked out, ready to actually see Danielles work now, with a bit antisipation.

* * *

Reid walked into a big office area. The only one in the room was a blonde at a desk in front of a doorway. He walked up to it.

"E-excuse me." He asid in his quiet yet fast way of speaking, especially when he was nervous. "Is Danielle Connor here?"

"Yeah Just through those-" She looked up. "You're Spencer? Reid? Danny's boyfriend right?" She asked

"Uh- yeah." He asked. "You're Rebecca right?"

"Call me Becky." She asid extending her hand. "All my friends do."

"But-" He started to shake her hand.

"You're her boyfriend. I've heard a ton about you in a small few days." She smiled at him. "And whatever you said to Danielle last night. It really made a total differencen in the world."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"She's just more- I don't know- more Danielle-like I guess." Just then Danielle walked out with a few files in her hand.

"Hey!" She said running up to Reid and kissing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you. You changed." He said noticing that she had changed from the sweater and Jeans she wore this morning. Now she still had on the tuquoise three-quater sleeve scoop neck sweater but added a black pencil skirt instead of her jeans and had a matching black short-sleeve jacket that was flattering to her figure by buttoning form the middle of her chest until it ended just above her belly button. She had a pair of nice heels on instead of the tattered boots she always wore and insisted on never getting rid of. She looked down at herself.

"Oh yeah." She said looking at him. "It's for my real job. I was just about to call you."

"Really why?"

"I was going to have you meet me downstairs to your building." She held up the CIA offical file. "Real work. Which sucks but I figured I'd bring along some other stuff."

"Well Would you like some company?" He asked.

"I would love some." She said hugging him.

"Hey!" He said. "What's in your jacket?"

"Oh." She said unbuttoning and opening it, revealing her gun, stashed in a pocket. It was conceled real well. He nodded as they walked out and she rebuttoned her jacket.

* * *

Reid and Danielle stood in the elevator going up to the BAU. He leaned over to kiss her, which she took the oppertunity and took her hand and pressed his face against hers. Not trusting their voices, they kept their mouth smashed against another. They let there fingers run everywhere on each other. A moan made it's way out of her mouth as his fingers played around and began to tease her bra hook. It was quickly muffled by his own mouth and tounge. She let her fingers run the length of his spine and stop right above his pants, teasingly making circles. The elevator stopped at the BAU office. Danielle untangled one of her hands from his hair and quickly found the "Door closed" button by reading the brail and hit it. They just needed a little more time alone. Unfortunately, they both forgot that after a while of no use, the lights turn off. So all of a sudden the light turned off on them, which made them stop. Both stood up and Danielle pulled out a flash light. She fixed her hair and made sure there was no lipstick on Reid's face before hitting the "Door open" button.

* * *

Morgan looked over when he thought he heard the elevator open. But it it was closed. A little while later it opened and Reid and Danielle stepped out. Stoppping in front of the glass doors, she gave him a kiss. He smiled at her and they opened the doors. She let go of his hand to walk into Hotch's office. Moran and Prentiss looked at each other. Something did seem quite different about her. They both shrugged and looked at Reid, who didn't notice anything. They looked back down at their work.

* * *

"Agent Connor." Hotch said standing up to shake her hand.

"Agent Hotchner." She said shaing his."

"When I met you the other day, you didn't seem like you were CIA." He said sitting and pointing to the chair across from him. She flattened the back of her skurt and sat down.

"Well Sprencer just found out yesterday." She said. "But that's not why you wanted to see me."

"No. It's not." She took the CIA offical folder and handed it to him.

"That's all the information on the Arsonist case." She said. "I hope that helps you out alot." He looked it over.

"I think it will." He said "Thank you." She handed him one more folder. He looked at it inquisitivly.

"That's from Shery." She said. "You guys are really cute together." She said standing. "I hope you don't mind but I did the editing on them." She winked. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have something to give to Agent Garcia." He nodded and she left the room. He opened the folder and looked at the pictures of him and Jack, Jack and Haley, Him and Haley, and all three of them together. A smile form on his mouth. There was another knock at his door.

"Come in." He said. Soon a few other Agents came in.

* * *

"Come in." Garcia said in a sing-songy voice repeating what Hotch had said. Danielle opend the door. "Danny? Looking very offical." She said as her friend pulled up a chair.

"Yeah well I'm here for business not pleasure." She said. "Oh here. It's from Becky. I guess I sent her these like ages ago to send back to me at home but she went a headed and played around with them." Garcia opened the folder. She looked at the one on top. It was her and Danielle from the Connor's annual family fourth of July pic-nic. Danielle had Jumped ontop of Garcia's back unexpectedly and Becky had snaped some pitcures. So it was that but written over it was "Best Friends". She fliped to the next one, which was of the two of them just talking. Over it it said "Unbiological sisters tell everything". She laughed at that. It was basicly the samething over on all of them. She closed the folder.

"So." She said. "You and Spencer talk last night?"

"Yeah." Danielle said, putting her briefcase down. "About it all."

"Everything?"

"Yup! He already knew about me being CIA and I knew about his mom."

"So everything's good between you guys?"

"Yeah. Everything's just fine." Danielle looked at her friend."What'd you say to us going to see him now?"

"I'd say lets get out of this tiny office." Garcia said getting up and they both left.

* * *

You're back." Reid said as Danielle came back to the bull pen with Penelope. She sat down on his desk.

"Of course I did. I didn't said bye before any ways." She said leaning over and kissing him.

"You finally finished Danny's books?" Garcia asked.

"He's been finished." Danielle said.

"And am waiting for the next." He said.

"Naww." Danielle said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a bit longer babe."

"What's with the suit though?" Morgan asked. "You didn't strike me as the type to wear them."

"Work." She said with a shrug.

"How'd get that big brusie on your knee?" Reid asked Danielle as she crossed her legs and her skirt slid up a bit.

"Oh. That was work too. My boss's fault."

"Harrison?" Garcia asked.

"No it wasn't Ted. It was Carlson. He was looking for something and had me running in fifteen different directions. He wanted something and I tripped as I went to give it to him. Ted, Tammy, and Becky came to help me. But he didn't ask If I was ok. He was only worried about the papers. I told him he can get it him self and left." She shruged again. "Didn't matter to him though."

"You didn't claim compensation?" Prentiss asked.

"Nah." Danielle said. "It's honestly not worth it."

"Her boss is a viper." Garcia said.

"So I don't even bother." Danielle finished.

"Like a snake?"Morgan ventured.

"Exactly." Garcia said. "So I heard that you had dinner over the Connor's Reid. How was it?" She said changing the subject.

"Different." Reid said.

"Don't let Daddy imtimidate you." Danielle said. "He just being a dad."

"I'd bet you'd be the same." Garcia said.

"Not letting you're daughter date." Morgan said.

"Interigating all the boys she brings home." Prentiss put in.

"What are you guys talking about?" JJ said coming over.

"What Reid would do as a father." Morgan answered, clearly oblivious to the embarrassment he was causing both Danielle and Reid.

"We already not letting his daughter date or interigating them." Prentiss said.

"How about locking her in her room." JJ said pulling up a chair.

"What if they have a son?" Preniss said.

"He'd probably be more lax with him." Morgan said.

"No. Not exactly." JJ said

"Ok guys!" Danielle said. "We are both sitting right here. And when was it decided that we were having kids?" Everyone stopped talking. "Thank you." she said nicely with a smile. She and Garcia locked eyes and started cracking up.

"What?" Reid asked. Danielle leaned over and told him something. He looked at them with a condused look.

"Don't ask." Danielle said

"Really don't." Garcia agreed. They stopped.

"Did you guys see the CIA come in before?" Morgan asked. Just then Hotch's office door opened.

"CONNOR!" a voice said from above. Danielle cringed and sat extremely still. "Connor! I'm not a snake and I can see you. Get over here." Danielle made a defeated face . She leaned over and gave Reid a kiss and stood up. She gave Garcia a look and walked up there.

"What was that?" Carlson asked.

"What was what sir?" Danielle asked sweetly, like she always did.

"With you and that Fed." He answered sternly.

"Nothing but a kiss sir." She answered. "He's my boyfriend. There's no rules against that sir. I already checked."

"Fine." Carlson said shoving a file at her. " But let me ask why weren't you there for the briefing?"

"I was here, giving the files to Agent Hotchner and Agent Garcia." She said with one of her sweet smiles that neither Garcia or Reid missed as they piled into the confrence room. Becky, Ted or Tammy didn't miss it either.

"Right. But Should I put you on this case with the BAU?" Carlson asked.

"Oh Please. Let me be on the case sir. Dr. Reid and I will do nothing but be collegues for the entire time."

"Give us a second guys." Carlson said and the few CIA members moved away. Carlson turned around and looked at Danielle. "Now Connor, unlike what you and he rest of the team may think, I'm not a heartless bastard. Be collegues during the case. But once alone or at night, you can be a couple alright?" Danielle's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Really Sir?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh Thank you."

"We'll be flying with them and yes you may sit next to him." Danielle smiled. Never did she think that her boss can show a heart. Ever. Now she can be with him on some of the times that normally sepreated them.

* * *

**Ok. So that's that and for those who saw the 100th episode, I'm not going by what happend so don't be like "Hey!" nothing in this story follows this season. if you didn't see it, you've gotta. Be warned. I cried and i'm not the only one. And I realized I'm every where in this. Reid suppposed to be 29 not 25. But sorry, I'm not changing it. So love it for the way it is or leave (please don't leave!) so more coming, I promise! Please Review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to like you. When I liked you I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. Now I love you, I'm afraid to lose you.**

* * *

Danielle sat on the FBI jet. She felt all the eyes of the BAU on her. Well all except Reid, Hotch, and Garcia (she was there because they wanted to get straight into the hard drive of the victims computer). The team had just sepertated after talking it over and she was trying to look at the file, but couldn't. She felt like they thought of her like some- She didn't know- but she knew that ever time she looked up, they all looked down and occupied themselves with what ever they were doing. She could swear they were almost shunning her. And it was really quiet on this plane. Normally, when she and the rest of her team went away, the plan sounded like a typical high school during passing period. This one sound like her ninth and tenth grade science class because her teacher had them stay so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It became so bad that there was a leaky faucet in the class room and the drip almost made her go crazy. All of a sudden, out of no where, a high pitched ringing started in her ears. Dropping the file, Danielle pressed both palms to her ears and leaned foward with her eyes closed. She felt a hand on her back and knew instantly that it was Reid. In a few seconds the ringing stopped and she pulled her hands away and open her eyes to find a few looking at her. She felt cheeks getting warm. She sat up and leaned against the seat and Reid.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked in her ear.

"Yeah." She said. "It just got too quiet in here and my ears started ringing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I promise." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and handed her the file she had dropped. She took it and was able to actually comprehend what was on there, after Reid gave her arm a reasuring squeeze. She looked down and all of a sudden, everything hit her. She reconnized a connection, other than the two little lightening strikes on each scene and bodies. The first victim was a 15 year old girl who had been tied to a beam in a house, lost all circulation in her hands so they turned black, and was eaten alive by fire ants. The next two were 12 year old girls who were burned in a building, but one of them was mutilated while the other burned alive and the word "Amy" was written in blood against the wall. There was a middle aged woman who had a misscarrage and had seemingly jumped from a window of her house. The only reason she had been put in this case file was the double lightening strikes on her body. There was a lawyer who had been gutted, a mother and her adult daughter who burned alive in an abandoned house. A librarian had been crushed underneith a chair lift. And lastly a banker had been first paralized then killed in an explosion.

"Holy Crappers." Danielle said quietly to herself. She had forgotten that the plane was completely quiet. her brain was currently working over time, trying to recall as much information as she could about the connection she found, as she shifted through the papers in the file. "No way. No way." She said to herself.

"You find something Connor?" Carlson asked. She didn't hear him. Reid grabbed her arm and also grabbed her attention.

"Did you Danny?" He asked.

"Did I what?" She asked, wide-eyed and a bit confused.

"Your boss asked you if you found something. Did you?" He asked her, letting go of her arm.

"Oh yeah." She said gathering the papers. "All of this is extremely familliar."

"Why?" Carlson asked what everyone was thinking. Now Danielle knew that everyone was definitely looking at her. She didn't exactly like the feeling.

"Uh- well, as I was looking at everything, I realized I've read this all before."

"Read?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah. You know in books." Danielle said with her infamous smirk. "Anyway looking over all these victims and their deaths. They're all taken off of one specific writer's books."

"Who?" Morgan Asked.

"John Saul." Danielle said. "Anyways. Look at this. I can name each book and the characters who were killed like this."

"Well," Carlson said. "Go on. We haven't got all day."

"Oh yes." Danielle said floundering. "Well lets see, The first victim was based off a character named Dawn in the Homing, which was about insects over taking the human body." She put the picture down and grabbed the next. "These two were killed like the main two girls in Hellfire, Beth and Tracy. They were both twelve and Beth was mutilated and then the place burned, killing Tracy and burning Beth's corpse."

"Does the name Amy mean anything with that?" Hotch asked.

"Yes it does." Danielle said. "Um- John Saul does a lot with curses and history repeating itself. In the case of this book, Amy was the daughter of the rich family of the town and one of the mill workers. Well back in the 1800's, that wasn't supposed to happen and the father, who was part of rich family, sent the mother and Amy, the baby, away. Well, when Amy was 12, she worked in the shoe makers mill owned by the rich family, in the dyeing area, where all the children worked, and one day it caught on fire and the father locked them in there and let the children burn. That's where Tracy and Beth died. So Tracy wrote 'Amy' on the wall with Beth's blood. So it was part of the crime scene so it maybe why it's there. None of there names was Amy right?"

"Yeah." JJ said. "It was Sarah and Kayla."

"So it was to make the scene like it was straight from the book." Danielle said more to herself than anyone else on the plane. Everyone was slowly coming around her. "And the next five- or six- are all from one book. Well it was a serieal thriller that was published in six novelettes over the first six months in 1997 called Blackstone Chronicles and it is my personal favorite by him. Anyway this woman who 'fell' out of her window was killed just like Elizabeth McGuire in the first one, An Eye For An Eye."

"Why'd you have air quotes around fell?" Rossi asked.

Becase in the book, she was pushed by her daughter." She looked at everyone in the room. "He likes to write about phsyco kids. Anyways, the second was killed like Jules Hartwick, who was gutted on the steps of the local asylum, in A Twist Of Fate. The thrid and fourth ones died like Martha and Andrea Ward from Ashes To Ashes. They were both burned alive in a house. The fifth one was killed like Librarian Germaine Wagner from In The Shadow Of Evil, killed by a chair lift, or and older type elevator. And the sixth one, the banker, was killed like Ed Becker, in a deadly explosion, first paralyzed and then died in the hospital like in Day Of Reckoning. Let me ask, were there items found with the victims?"

"Uh-" JJ looked down at the police Report. "Yes a-"

"A Doll, a locket, a lighter shaped like a dragon, a hankerchief, and an old type stereoscope, right?"

"Yeah." JJ said. "How'd you-?"

"The books." Danielle said counting them off on her fingers. "One, An Eye for An Eye: The Doll. Two, Twist of Fate: The Locket. Three, Ashes to Ashes: The Dragon's Flame. Four, In the Shadow of Evil: The Hankerchief. Five, Day of Reckoning: The Stereoscope. Six, Asylum."

"But you didn't mention anyone for Asylum." Reid said.

"That's because that was just the one to tie everything up, tell you who was doing all this, you know, delivering the packages and stuff. And besides, the only one who died in that one was Oliver's uncle and it was of old age."

"So lets look for who's been buying and rebuying his books." Rossi said. Danielle's face turned somber.

"As great as an idea as that sounds Agent Rossi, it's actually not. John Saul has been writing books since 1977, and has millions of readers and fans all over the world who have to re-buy the books because they get distroyed from over reading, myself included in the group. Also he does place almost all of his books in small towns in New England. This town is perfect for all this." Danielle leaned back. "And that's also a fact that makes this hard. We don't know how this guy's going to kill again. I mean in the Unloved there were at least," She paused to think for a second. "six deaths in it. At least. No wait, seven. I forgot about Marguerite." She looked at JJ. "Also, I don't know if this goes unwarrented but you might want to keep the fact of the black lightening bolts quiet from the press."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because in Black Lightening, that's where this person gets the signature, there was a killer deemed the 'Black Lightening Killer' and who ever this is probably wants to be named that. And if you tell the press, they'll give in. It plays for them and from what I've heard you guys don't want that." She looked at everybody. "well I don't know if that was a help but that's all I have." Slowly everyone returned back to what ever they were doing before. Slowly voice started and the talking began. Danielle smiled to herself. Now this plane trip sounded normal.

"Hey." Reid said. "Is all that true?"

"Every bit." Danielle replied. "And there is more."

"I know." Reid told her. "I've seen you're collection." Danielle laughed.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Yeah. of course. What's going on?"

"You know that the first floor of my house is the dinning room, living room, library, studies, kitchen and that other room that my neices and nephews call my 'cozy room' right?" He nodded. "And the second floor is all the bedrooms. Do you know what's on the third floor?"

"You have third floor?" Reid asked And Danielle nodded. "I have no idea. What?"

"It's a ballroom."

"What in the world do you need that for?"

"The house was my Great-Great-Great-Grandparents. They bulit it. Anyways, I use it now for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Why don't you use your dinningroom for Thanksgiving?" He asked her.

"Because I have to seat Gramma, Grampa, Mom, Dad, Sam, Tom, Me, Ron, Christeen, Carol, Peter, Johnny, Terri, Jaylynn, Ryan, usually Pen, and hopefully you this year." She looked at him with those big puppy-dog eyes she did when she really wanted something.

"Of course I will." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb. She smiled at him and put her hand on top of his. They both missed the harsh glare form Carlson, that was softened by the look on all his agents and on the lead agent on the other team.

* * *

Danielle and Tammy sat with Reid, Garcia, and Prentiss at the police office. Everyone else went off. Reid and Prentiss were working on a geological profile and a criminal one as well. Garcia was hacking her dear little heart out and Danielle and Tammy were going back and forth, whispering and writing things down extremely fast. An officer walked in.

"The chief will be in a minute to talk to you guys." He said. everyone looked up at him. "Uhm- he just told me let you know." He said, all eyes still on him. He walked out and everyone went back to work. A few minutes after, they heard a knock at the window. Everyone looked up, Danielle and Garcia the slowest. A smile spread over both of their faces and time seemed to stand still. Then they both jumped up simultaneously and, swinging open the door, they ran over to the chief of police.

"Well, well," He said. "Danielle Connor and Penelope Garcia. Who knew."

"Damien!" The both shouted, throwing themselves on to the Chief. After a while longer than it should have been, they pulled away. Then closed the door. Everyone inside resumed work, Reid looking out the window every so often.

"Oh my god Damien." Danielle said putting a hand on his arm, not seeing the look on Reid's face behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Chief of Police." He said proudly. "And let me guess. Danielle, CIA. Penelope, FBI."

"Wow Damien. You're good." Garcia said.

"You guys remember Connie right?" They both nodded. "She and I are living together now."

"Didn't I always tell you two that you guys are perfect?" Danielle asked.

"So you had." Damien sighed. "What about you two?"

"I"m currently not seeing anyone." Garcia sighed and Danielle could tell that she wished that it was different. That she'd rather that she said she was taken by Derek Morgan.

"How about you, Danny?" Damien said.

"I'm seeing someone." Danielle said with a smile playing on her face.

"Who?" He asked. Danielle smiled even bigger and turned a light pink. She said nothing but turned around and pointed into the room in which Reid, Prentiss and Tammy where still inside. "Him?" He asked pointing to Reid. She nodded. "He doesn't seem like your type Danny."

"Actually," Danielle said. "Him and I are complete polar opposites."

"They are the deffintion of the statement 'opposites attract'." Garcia said.

"Let's get back in there." Damien said. "I want to get to know this Reid boy." He said. Danielle laughed and they went back into the workroom and went back to work.

"uh- Guys," Danielle said sitting down. "This is Damien Rontaz. He's the Chief of Police here." She looked back at her work.

"You know him?" Tammy asked.

"Uh- Yeah." Danielle said. "Well to Pen and I, he was an unbiological brother to us in high school. Probably still is." She looked at everyone, mostly at Reid though. "Uh- case. Takes importance." She looked back down as Damien began talking to everyone else. Aparently as Tammy and her were working their dear little hearts out, Reid an Prentiss were ready with both the criminal and the gorgraphical profile. Damien sat on the table.

"So Danny." He said. Danielle looked at him through her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Do you still sing?" He asked. Now she knew the other three were looking at her.

"You sing?" Reid asked.

"Used to." Danielle corrected. "I never was good though."

"Are you kidding me Dan?" Garcia said from behind her. "You were the best one in high school."

"You won the talent show all four years." Damien said.

"You did?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah. I mean both you and Spence have seen the trophies." Danielle said

"She was the only freshman in the history of our high school to win." Damien said looking at her.

"Well that's not too hard when everyone who entered are talentless losers who thought that this would be easy to win." Danielle said.

"So you're saying you had talent?" Prentiss asked.

"No." Danielle replied. "I'm just saying that I had the most talent out of the people who entered. And the only reason I entered the damned thing was because I was presured and lead on by my two best friends, I.E. Penelope Garcia and Damien Rontaz." Danielle said looking at the two of them. Garcia maturely stuck her tounge out. Damien looked at her through his eyebrows.

"Well," Damien said. "Connie has a little club and when this is all finished, you should come down and sing a few riffes."

"Uh- No." Danielle said shaking her head. "That's something from High school that should stay in our memories."

"Danny," Reid said. "I didn't even know you sang." Silently in his head he said "T_hat makes two things I didn't know about her until recently_."

"That's because it's something I don't do anymore." She said with a slight shrug. "Sorry, should have to you earlier but I don't sing anymore so I guess, why bother." giving another slight shrug. They sat there in silence for a moment.

* * *

Danielle, Garcia, Tammy, Reid, Damien, and Prentiss were in the break room getting something to eat. Reid pulled Danielle aside.

"I know I know." She said.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Reid asked.

"The whole CIA and singing. I've been hidding too much from you and it's not right. I mean I could, would, totally understand if... you know..." Danielle couldn't finish her thought. It hurt her too much to even complete it in her mind. She looked up at him and he could see the upset in her eyes. It pulled at his heart to see her like that. He knew exactly what she had thought, or tried not to think.

"There is no way that's happening." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled an threw her arms around his neck.

"Spece you're the best." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said into her hair. She let go of him and grabbed a bagel. Just then a city offical worker walked in lookng at a clipboard.

"Uh- Damien, The pipes are all fixed and-" He looked up from the board and saw Danielle and Peneople. "Danny? Penny?"

"Hey Shawn." Danielle said with a small smile. Nothing like the one she had for Damien.

"Hi Shawn." Garcia said a few seconds after Danielle had started.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Uhm-" Danielle said. "We're on a case," She looked down at her wrist, then realized she didn't have a watch on. She grabbed Reid's wrist and looked at his watch. "Which reminds me, the rest of our teams will be back soon and we've gotta get back to work." Still holding onto Reid's wrist, she pulled him out of the room, followed by Tammy, Prentiss, and Garcia. Before making her full way to the office, Garcia poked her head into the break room again.

"We're going to need you too Damien." She said.

"Right." Damien looked at Shawn. "Just tell Fran at the front desk everything alright?" He headed off before Shawn could respond.

"Alright then." Shawn said walking back into the front office.

"Thanks Pen," Damien said.

"No problem." Garcia said opening the door.

* * *

After the team had got back from the crime scenes, then delivered their profiles, it was close to nine at night. They knew there was no way to be able to work anymore tonight so both the CIA and BAU headed back to the hotel. Reid and Danielle stopped in the front to look at the stars.

"I see the Big Dipper." Danielle said pointing. "And the little Dipper too!"

"There's O'Ryan's Belt." Reid said pointing in the sky. Danielle looked at Reid. She leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey Danny!" Came Shawn's voice, ruining the moment between the couple. She cringed as she turned around to see him. "Hey Danny, Would you like to go- Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid, with the FBI." Danielle said looking at him.

"Oh, Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out later, you know just us like-"

"I can't." Danielle said cutting him off. She looked back at Reid.

"Oh well how about after all this I buy you a drink or-"

"Sorry." Danielle said, getting annoyed but keeping her eyes on Reid.

"Well how about-" His words died on his lips as she got to her boiling point and decided to end it. She grabbed Reid's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Shawn just looked at them. A few seconds later, they pulled away slowly.

"Can I uh- buy you a drink?" He asked hoarsely.

"Of course." She said with a smile. The two of them went into the hotel, both holding each other. No one saw the pulseing vein in Shawn's jaw.

* * *

Reid and Danielle walked into her room. He sat down on the bed.

"So... who was that?" He asked.

"Ugh!" Danielle said falling down right next to Reid on the bed. "His name is Shawn. He's this guy that bothered us in high school. And when I say us I mean Me, Pen and Damien." They sat their for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"I think I'm going to take a walk." Reid said getting up.

"Alright." Danielle said with a sigh. "Just don't go out unarmed please." She said with her big brown eyes wide.

"I won't." He said leaning over to kiss her. "I promise. Love you."

"You too." She said closing the door behind him. She leaned up against it for a few seconds. Suddenly a feeling of unease came over her, like she shouldn't have let him take that walk. Pushing that feeling aside, by telling herself that he was gonig for a simple walk, she pushed herself off the door and went into the bathroom. She undressed and took a shower. She stepped out and dressed in her candy PJs. She sat down and looked at the clock. Only 15 minutes since Reid left. She sighed to herself. The feeling of unease came over her again. As she pushed the feeling aside yet again, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. Morgan, Ted and Garcia walked in.

"Where is he?" Morgan asked Danielle.

"Who? Reid?" She asked.

"No, the Ice Cream Man." Mogan said with sarcasim dripping from his voice."Yes Reid."

"He went for a walk why?"

"He's not in his room and there's something not right about this."

"So you're saying he's missing?" She asked.

* * *

**Boo! Suprise! didn't see that? did you. Nope cuz i didn't. Um- well if you can help that'd be awsome so Reveiw please!!!! **

**=^)!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**If you love someone, you would be willing to give up everything for them. But if they loved you back, they would never as you to.**

* * *

"Of Course not." Ted said too carelessly, like he was trying to act relaxed. Danielle's eyes narrowed at him. Garcia hit him upside the head. "Hey!" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"She's not stupid dumby." Garcia said.

"I told you," Danielle said looking at Morgan. "He went out for a walk. Nothing new there."

"You let him go out for a walk unarmed?" He asked her.

"Of course not." Danielle said repeating the same word the Ted had said to her not moments before. "I made sure he was armed." It was silent in her room, but not the comfortable silence it had been when Reid was in her minutes before. "Look," She said having to break the silence. "Going out for a walk to clear his head is something Spencer always does. He's usually back within an hour. So if he's not back by 11, then we can go out and look for him alright?" She was repeating the same words she had been telling herself the entire time since he left. "It's just a simple walk." She assured with assurance that she didn't feel.

"Alright." Morgan said wearily. "But if he's not here by 11, then we look for him."

"Ok. Go relax." Danielle said holding the door as her way of saying 'please get out'. "He'll be back, I promise." She said.

"Get some sleep Danny." Garcia said turning around as they piled out.

"I'm going to try." Danielle said giving her friend a hug. With one last smile, Garcia turned around and closed the door. Danielle went back to the table and her laptop that was loaded up. She sat down and tried to write some of her story, but the only thing that was pushing it's way to the front of her mind was the unease and the worry about Reid. She felt that something was up and to have both Morgan and Garcia feel it as well, it was well... comferming. Making up her mind, she closed the word document she had brought up before and hibernated her laptop. She slipped her feet into the knock off UUGs that Garcia had bought her. She pulled her soddened hair into a ponytail. She put her holster, with her gun, on and grabbed her sweater she took from Spencer and buttoned a few and made sure she didn't need anything else before slipping both a flashlight and her roomkey into her pocket and slipping out her room and inot the seemingly empty hallway and down the stairs, choosing not to use the elevator for the noise might wake someone up.

* * *

Garcia and Morgan were talking out in the hallway after leaving Danielle's Room.

"I don't know-" Morgan was saying. They've been arguing ever since leaving the room.

"Just listen to Danny." Garcia said. "She knows what she's talking about-" They heard a room door open and saw Danielle run down the hallway.

"Where is she-?" Morgan asked.

"Aww." Garcia breathed. "She's going to find Reid."

"Not without back up." Morgan said.

"Fine" Garica said, knowing there was no way toconvince him otherwise. "But we take the elevator then follow her down, But be stelthy." She warned. "Danny's good at finding people following her." They went into the elevator and hurried down before Danielle got down there. They stood behind the pilars so they weren't seen.

* * *

Danielle opened the door from the stairs to the lobby. She looked around. The sudden feeling of being followed and watched came over her. She didn't see anyone but the desk clerk and a couple sitting by the fire. She made her way over to the door and walked out. She followed her way down the slightly familar path towards the woods. She remembered that Reid has mentioned wanting to take this path for a walk. She walked down it and looked around. Some of the leaves that hadn't fallen yet and covered the light from the moon. She walked quietly an sliently through the branches and leaves. She swore she heard someone step on a branch. She pulled out her gun and shown her flashlight around. When she saw no one, she put her gun back into her holster, but kept the flashlight. She turned around and kept it on the ground. Soon something stood out to her. She notice something standing out to her. She looked behind one tree.

"Spencer!" She cried as she saw Reid's unconious body lying on the ground, surounded by the leaves and debris and dirt. She bent dowwn at her knees and dropped her figers to his neck to feel for a pulse.

"Oh Don't worry Dear Danny." Shawn's voice came from behind her sending a chill up her spine. Quickly she reached down to Reid's belt for his holester. "Are you looking for this?" Shawn asked as Danny slowly turned around, fearing what she already knew. Conferming what she knew and feared, Shawn held Reid gun by his forefinger and was spinning it around.

"Shawn, just give me Reid's gun." Danielle said standing up and her hand streched out.

"No." Shawn said as he stopped spinning it and gripped the gun tighter. "Why should I?"

"Because It'd federal Property." Danielle said. She advanced to him.

"Look at you." He said. "Danielle Elizabeth Connor. You've become a whore. A slutty hoe. How could you Danny? You and I could have had a beautiful future together."

"Whore? Slutty hoe? What are you talking about Shawn?" Danielle asked confused.

"You and him." Shawn said pointing to Reid's unconious body. "How long have you two know each other? A day? Not even?"

"What are you-?" Danielle said. "I've known him for almost a year. We've been dating for eight months."

"Wh-What?" He asked.

"Yeah." Danielle answered. "How dare you assume anything. Now give me Reid gun." Shawn tossed it over to her. "Stay right there."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't care if I know you. You're still under arrest."

"For?" Danielle's eyes became big.

"For assulting and kidnapping a federal officer." She said. Just then Reid made a noise. Danielle turned around. "Spencer!" She said bending her knees down to crouch over. Shawn took that moment to his advantage and ran away. "Shawn!" She yelled but he kept running. She decided against chasing and brought her attention back to Reid.

"Danielle?" He said hoarsely trying to sit up.

"Shhh. Shh. Shhh." She said stroking his hair. "Don't try moving yet." She said. She checked to make sure he didn't have broken bones. All that it seemed is that he had a bump on the back of his head where Shawn had hit him. "Alright. Now you can."

"What happened?" He asked sitting up with Danielle's help.

"It was Shawn but don't worry. Here." She handing him his gun back.

"W- Where'd he go?" He asked taking it and putting it back on his belt.

"He got away." She sighed. "We'll worry about getting him later. Let's get you back to the hotel." She helped him up and started to help him back.

* * *

"Stop right there." Morgan said as Shawn ran out of the woods. "You are now under arrest."

"Why?" Shawn said turning around to stare down the barell of a gun.

"Agent Connor has already told you. Lets go." He said. "Move it!" He said kicking the back or Shawn's leg when he wouldn't walk. He started walking towards the poice station. He rolled his eyes as he walked.

* * *

"Here babe." Danielle said handing Reid a ice packet. "Feel any better?"

"A little." He said pressing it against his head.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"You didn't know, did you?" He said.

"I should have."

"Well he was you're ex-boyfriend."

"Excuse me?!" Danielle said. "Ex-boyfriend? I hated him. He was a stalker."

"What was he saying about a future and how far you two have gone??"

"What are you talking about Spence?"

"I remember him telling before I passed out, way before you came, that you two were like in love and went pretty far in high school."

"And you're going to believe him over me?" Danielle asked in disbelief. "I'm your Girlfriend Spencer."

"Yeah." Reid countered. "A girlfriend who has kept secrets from me. Secrets like singing or Being a CIA Agent. And If you ask me, that's pretty big."

"I'm sorry Spencer. I wanted to protect you."

"You didn't have to keep a secret like that from me."

"I felt like I did. I'm sorry but if you feel like you can take care of yourself, then fine!" She said getting up. She stormed off to the door.

"Danny." Reid called after her, but she ignored him. "Danny!" He said following her. She slammed her room door in his face. "Danny- Danny, come on." He said.

"Go away and take care of yourself like you say you can!" She screamed. Hearing the begining of "Ghost Adventures", he retreated into his room, deciding that there wasn't anything he could say tonight that wouldn't aggirvate her.

* * *

Garcia opened her door as she heard a door slam. She saw Reid standing outside Danielle's door with an Ice packet to his head.

"Danny- Danny, come on." She heard him say.

"Ga away and take care of yourself like you say you can!" She heard Danielle yell. She saw Reid retreat back into his room. As she watched, Morgan opened his door across from her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It looks like Danny and Reid are having a fight." Garcia said with a sullen look on her face.

"Hey," Morgan said putting an hand on her arm. "They'll get over it. It was probably something stupid and they'll be over it in the morning."

"I hope so." Garcia said sighing. She walked in and closed her door.

* * *

**Alright everybody? There's the first fight that it seems everybody wanted. Lets see how this'll end. So please Review and helpl the lovers make up!!!!!**

**=^)!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**If you love someone, let them go. If it comes back to you, they're yours forever. If they don't, It was never meant to be.**

* * *

There was a coolness in the air. Everyone felt it and knew what happened. They knew that something happened between Reid and Danielle. The two hadn't even spoken to each other over breakfast. Now as they were in the work room, Danielle avoided all eye contact with Reid. Obviously she was mad at him about something. She volunteered to go out and didn't even glance over at Reid. She was avoiding him completely. After they piled out and Tammy walked out to take care of something. now the room had only BAU agents. Reid was staring out the door. He stepped out for a minute. Morgan followed him.

"So what's with you two?" Morgan asked. "Reid?"

"Huh?" He asked looking up.

"You. Danielle. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Reid sighed. He looked away.

"I think different. I think you do. And you know you can tell me right?" Reid gave in.

"Danielle's mad at me because She hid the CIA thing to protect me and I said she didn't have to and she got mad. I really would rather not talk about this alright?" He asked.

"Ok. But if you do, I'm her for ya man." Morgan said putting a hand on Reid's back.

"I know." Reid said and walked back into the room. Garcia looked a Morgan from her spot at the computer. She just shrugged at him, going back to his work, and he followed his co-worker.

"Too much damn drama in relationships." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Danny," Becky said while the two of the walked the streets together. Danielle ignored her. "Danny!"She said grabbing her friend. "I've never seen you like this. What the hell's going on?"

"Oh Becks." Danielle wailed. "This is ridiculous. Reid and I are fighting."

"Why?"

"Because, Shawn told him somethings and we were talking about it and I asked him who did he believe and he threw the few secrets I kept from him, my singing and CIA. He said that I didn't need to protect him, that he could take care of himself. So I chucked the ice pack at him and left. So like I said, it's stupid."

"Tell me more about him." Becky said.

"Well he absolutely loves classical music, preferably Beethoven. He reads a lot of technical manuals. Oh, the next few things no one else must know alright?"

"Pinky swear." She said holding out one of her pinky's. Danielle locked her pinky with Becky's.

"Ok." Danielle started, as she touched Becky's arm to get her to stop. "His mother is a schizophrenic and he was a narcotics addict."

"What?!" Becky said after the last part.

"What happened was before we met, he was kidnapped and his kidnapper used to inject him with some Narcotic. It was horrible. He got clean right before we met. I told him I'd be there for him if he relapses the first time, but after that... I don't know." Danielle sighed.

"You know that in a fight like this," Becky paused, searching for the right words. Concern shining in her eyes and ringing in her voice. "You know this whole fight could make him relapse again."

"I know!" Danielle wailed. "But what do I do? I don't have any secrets from him anymore. Except a couple beauty secrets, but I doubt he wants to know that." Becky laughed.

"Just talk to him to night. Look," She said pointing to the house in front of them. "We're here. Come on." Danielle and Becky hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Danielle walked into her hotel room late that night. Work had been tiresome on her and all she wanted to do was crash. She took a twenty minute shower that night and slipped on her "I heart my bed" Pj's with a heart for the word heart. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Her wet hair leaning against a pillow. She opened her search-a-word puzzle book and began looking. About three words in, She looked up, remembering what she had to do. Putting her book and her uncapped pink highlighter down on the bed, she slipped on her black crushed velvet robe and her green frog slippers. She shook her hair to mess it up and presses a towel around to dry it up a bit. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. You could definitely tell that she and Penelope Garcia were best friends. She slipped both of her room keys into her pockets. She opened the door and looked down both ends of the hallway. She stepped out and hurried over to Reid's door. She knocked on it. Reid opened it. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved thermal. His hair was also drippy. It was one of the few times he looked normal. She fought down the smile that threatened to come up at the corners of her mouth.

"Danielle?" He asked Confused.

"Hey." She said. "May I come in?"

"Of Course." He said moving out of the way and opening the door.

"I'm sooo Sorry Spencer!" Danielle said sitting down on the bed that was in the middle of the room. "This is all my fault and I know you're going to hate me but-"

"Danielle." He said going over to her and joining her on the bed. "It's not just you're fault. I shouldn't have even have had any doubt in my mind at all. It was only natural. I don't hate you and I never could." Danielle got up and walked back to the door.

"Oh yes you would Spence."

"No. I never could. I can't think of anything that would make me hate you Dan. It's impossible. I love you." Spencer said, coming over and putting his hands on her shoulders. Danielle turned around and kissed him, hard. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"I just needed one more kiss." She said softly. "I love you too."

"Then just tell me what you need to." He said just as softly as he while lifting a piece of damp hair out her face.

"It's just," She started softly. "I need someone to talk to and I told everything to Becky. And I mean everything, About you and the fight and it all." She said frantically. Without thinking, she plowed her head into Reid's chest. He put a hand an her back as he felt her body shake with a sob. He pulled her closer to his body.

"I'm not mad at you Danny." He said rubbing his back.

"Your- Your not?" She asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Why don't we sit down?" They walked back over to his bed and sit down. "Danny, I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"I understand that you need to talk to someone and If you trust Rebecca, then fine." Danielle's smiled and her eyes just grew a little bigger.

"I was thinking all last night and today about you. I became worried. Babe, a lone thought had crept into my mind. But please don't be mad at me for it though."

"What's with you being so worried? Anything you tell me is reasonable, or at least it has been so far. I promise you I won't get mad at you."

"Really?" She asked in a way that made her seem like she was almost twelve, instead of twenty-two. it's something Reid has always love about her.

"Really." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Alright," She said, hesitantly. "Well, Becky also brought up the fact of a relapse and that this fight could possible cause one. I really don't want you to turn back to narcotics to solve you're problems. I just- I don't think I'd be able to live with the fact that I had started a fight that made you relapse. It killed me on the inside. I mean every time I think of you using, I know you're killing some of those brain cells that make you, well you. And I just don't want you to do that to yourself, ever again." She stopped and looked down at her knees, not wanting to see his face, or actually the disappointment or the anger that she imagined on his face.

"Danny," Reid said with a softness in his voice. "I'm not going to. I mean I used to think that the needle brought bliss, but all it really did was bring me more pain, and old memories that I had tucked away forever. They had been brought back to the surface. But with you, all that pain brought by the needle and the pain I wanted gone, It all disappears with you. But even if we don't make it, You've taught me I don't need things like that." Danielle turned up and looked at him.

"Really?" She asked Tentatively looking up at him.

"Yeah." Reid said. "And I'm glad that your that concerned." Danielle threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Spencer!" She said. "I'm really glad that you're not mad. I was so afraid that-"

"I'd hate you and never want to talk to you again?" He said, repeating what she had said earlier.

"Yeah." She answered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be- you know- all blah." he laughed slightly.

"It's alright." He said hugging her. She yawned. "Why don't you go back into you're room and go to bed." She pulled away and nodded.

"Alright." She said wiping her eyes from the few tears that had leaked out, which surprised her because they burned with tiredness. "Yeah. I had better." She stood up still holding Reid hand. They walked over and he opened the door. She pulled him in for a kiss. While in his embrace, she slipped her spare room key onto his counter. They pulled away and Danielle walked back into her bedroom. She went back over to her bed -or the bed she was sleeping it because it wasn't technically her bed- and then started her puzzle book again. A few minutes and several words later, Danielle heard a noise at her door. She looked up to see Reid standing right there. A small smile came onto her lips.

"You a, left you're room key in my room" He said.

"I didn't leave it in there by accident." She said. "Come here, I need help anyways." She said moving over and tapping the bed.

"I really should get back to-" He said pointing over his shoulder.

"Pu-leee-ze!" Danielle said with her puppy-dog face, and her eyes wide, her lashes going up and down.

"With what?" Reid said giving in to her. He closed her door and coming over.

"This crossword. I can't find the word Destiny." She said. Laying down next to her, Reid pointed to the word in the puzzle. They continued doing this for a while until they finished the puzzle.

"Ok. Now I should get back to my room." He said getting up. Danielle put a hand on his arm and pulled him down.

"Don't go! I need you Spence." She said softly. "After everything. I just really need you."

"But if they-" He said with a bit of worry. Doing something against the rules wasn't something he normally did.

"Screw them. Spencey, I need you." She said one final time.

"I need you too Danny." He said laying back down. Danielle curled into Reid and fell asleep easily. Reid, however, lay there with Danielle, letting her sleep. He was touched that she cared enough about him to worry. Slowly, he felt the darkness of sleep coming around him and he welcomed it because he was near Danielle.

* * *

**Ok. So the fights over. I know it was quick but i think that I've got some other things planned out in my head to really turn this thing around but I need your votes and opinions.**

**Question:  
Do you think that Reid and Danielle should get kidnapped by the bad guy?**

**Just to let you know, registered readers can vote on the poll on my page. So please tell me your opinions!  
**

**=^)!**

****Reidluver228**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**Don't let someone become your everything because when they're gone, you have nothing.**

* * *

Danielle woke up and looked over. Holding her close, was Reid, sound alseep. He looked so sweet and innocent with an odd sense of strength around him. She smiled and moved some of his hair out of his face. Then she put it back and watched him blow it upwards, making her giggle. She moved it back out of the way. She smiled and just watched him. This is what they really needed. Just time alone to just sleep and be close. She noticed that it was 5 in the morning. She layed back down and waited for him to wake up. Soon though, she sat back up. She couldn't lay still next to him. She looked at him, smiling. His eyes fluttered a bit and it made her smile bigger. His eyes opened.

"Hey." She said softly, let her fingertips run across his face. "Get up sleepy."

"Can you give me ten more minutes?" He asked sleepily.

"I would but then we wouldn't have any time to ourselves this morning and be able to beat every one to breakfast and to the office. And" She paused and kissed his neck, making him squirm. "The sooner we get there, the more work we can put in, and the sooner we can get home and be together." She said. Reid looked up at her. "And you're the reason I'm up this early."

"Why is it my fault?" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She followed.

"You always get up early so it's now become natural for me." She tossed a pillow at him.

"Pfht!" He said as it hit his face. "What the-?" He said holding it. He looked at Danielle, sitting criss-cross on the bed, giggling. He tossed it back at her. She caught it but fell and made a little yelp as she fell off the bed. "Oh my god! Danny!!" He yelled crawling fast across the bed. He looked over the edge to see if she was alright. "Danny?" He asked. As he peeked over, Danielle threw the pillow back into his face and began laughing.

"Help me up." She said reaching her hand out. "Come on!" She said. He pulled it and helped her up. "Well I guess This helps the whole getting out of bed thing." She said. Reid put an arm around her and laughed himself. "What?"

"Nothing." She tossed a pair of sweatpants at him.

"Come on." She said. "lets go for a jog."

"A jog?"

"Yeah." She put her hands on her hips. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Alright." He said giving in.

* * *

"Keep up!" Danielle yelled behind her as Reid puffed along. "What are you? You're supposed to be FBI right?" She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Yeah but I haven't done this in a while." He said catching up to her and putting his hands on his knees.

"Obviously." She said putting her hand on his back. "Come on." She said.

"Start off ahead." Reid said. "I'll catch up."

"Ok. "Danielle said and she started off. She ran for almost five minutes when she felt something hit her in the back of the head but all of a sudden an odd blackness came out and surrounded her, consuming her, even as she tried to fight it, she knew it was futile. She couldn't even find enough energy to reach for her gun. So she gave in to the darkness with a small fight.

* * *

Reid leaned up against a tree. Danielle's words from earlier before rang in his head. _It'll be fun_. This was no fun. This had become torture. He listened to the leaves that litered the ground crunch as Danielle ran ahead. Suddenly the crunching stopped and Reid staightened up. It was followed be a large cunch like someone falling. Followed by some soft cruching like someone walking around them. Then a small sound of dragging.

"Danny?" He yelled. Now with his adrineline pumping for fear that something had happened to Danielle, He ran as fast as could. He stopped a few minutes later and tried to get his barings. "Danny?" He called again. Suddenly something wrapped around his neck, taking him into the same darkness that had enveloped Danielle just minutes before.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Reid?" JJ asked walking into the office.

"Nope." Morgan said as everyone shook their head. "Not since last night why?"

"He wasn't in his room so I figured he'd be here." JJ answered. Just then Becky and Ted came in talking.

"I'm telling you Ted, It's weird." Becky said.

"What's weird?" Morgan asked.

"Danielle's missing." Becky answered. "She wasn't in her room. He keeps saying that she's probably in Reid's room, but I don't so."

"She's not. No one was." JJ answered.

"So they are missing." Becky said.

"But were could they be?" Prentiss asked.

* * *

**So there! I did it. I was tempted not to but I did it anyways.... They are Caught!**

**Now what happens? Read and find out. **

*************Review?????????**********

****Reidluver228****


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**The best part about me is you. I love you! ;^)**

* * *

Danielle opened her eyes. it was a dark place and her head hurt. she blinked a couple of times to get her eyes used to the darkness. she realized she was in a basement type setting. She went to move her hands to rub the back of her head but found them shackled to the wall behind her. She also realized she was sitting on an old mattress.

_Shackled to the wall. old mattress. Basement._ All three of those things swarmed around in Danielle's head. Her eyes grew as she realized what this was. She was shackled just like Lindsay Marshall in Perfect Nightmare. A wave of terror washed over her as she remembered what had happened to Lindsay in that book. The guy stripped her to her underwear and left her in the cold basement for hours on end. Then he came in one day and pulled off her panties and then began to clean her like she was a baby. After that he took a dish owel wrapped her in it like a diaper. Then he took a old baby doll dress and stuffed her in it. Danielle cringed from the touch that only was happening in the book, that she felt happening to her any minute. She didn't want anyone to touch her like that. If anyone was to ever touch her like that and for her to enjoy it, it was to be Reid and only Reid. She knew she was still dressed in her jogging clothes so her captor hasn't been back since bringing her here. A flash of panic rose up as all the thoughts of being tied to a small table with duct tape on her mouth with a grotesque smile drawn on in red, being raped and having people around her watching. Watching and not able to do anything about it because they had their ankles tied to legs of the chairs and their wrists tied to the arms of the chairs. Reid amongst the frightened faces.

_Reid._ she thought and she felt a tad more scared as his name came across her mind. What could this twisted man done to him? Did he even take him? of course he did. Reid must have come looking for her and this sick man grabbed him. She though quickly of the few things that had happened to the girls in the books. The were shackled like she was and as she thought tied to the table and chairs. _Chairs!_ all of a sudden another thing came into her head. Lindsay was in a chair at first. With a bit across her neck. A horse's bit. That's where Reid must be. All she had to do was get out these shackles and look around. Suddenly the door at the other end opened and a figure stood there. She gasped and cringed slightly then held her breath as he came towards her.

* * *

Reid opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a chair. His arms were duct taped to the arms. He also couldn't move his legs. But none of that mattered to him. He was just curious about Danielle. He wanted to know that she was ok. Suddenly, he heard a small gasp in the place behind the wall next to him, that was tall enough for him not to be able to see who was next to him, as the door opened showing a figure going over to that place with the gasp.

"Shhh." The figure said to the girl in gruff voice. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Thirsty?" There was a pause and Reid guessed that The man offered the girl some water. "You've got to drink." There was another pause. "Fine! Die of Dehydration!" The man got up and put the bottle just out of the girl's reach. The man walked out. Reid looked around but soon realized he had no hope of escaping. Not unless he could get out of this chair and find Danielle.

* * *

"Now how to find these two." Morgan said. Everyone was working on trying to find their two agents. It did take on more importance than the case that brought the two teams to this town anyways. Even Damien was alright with the mind set of the day because he was close to Danielle.

"What if these two cases are related?" Becky asked.

"You know," Garcia said. "Becky has a point. Danielle still jogs in the morning."

"And all the victims were taken while they were alone." Damien said.

"But it was always late at night and they know that." Ted said. "Danielle's not that stupid to go out alone jogging with some physco out."

"I'm betting," Garcia said. "That Danielle and Reid decided to go out because they would be together."

"This unsub never took couples." Rossi said.

"So doing that would be out of character." Prentiss said.

"Yeah but what if Reid and Danielle got seperated?" Morgan said.

"That very well could have happened because Danielle is a phenomenal runner." Ted said. "I've tried jogging with her and it can get difficult."

"What could have happened was that Reid could have stopped to catch his breath," Hotch said. "And Danielle ran ahead. The unsub saw her alone and tried to grab her, thinking she was by herself. When Reid couldn't hear Danielle running anymore, he went to find her. The unsub panicked, And thinking that having him around would be bad and took him too."

"So where are they?" Garcia whispered.

* * *

DAnielle opened her eyes slowly. Ever since that guy came in and tried to shove a straw down her throat, she's kept her eyes shut tightly closed. Now that he was gone, she had to stop freaking out and try to find Reid and get out of here. Lindsay couldn't and she was an athlete. Well Danielle wasn't exactly an athlete, but she did beat up the entire high school wrestiling team because one member was playing one of her best friends. And she was a CIA agent on top of that. Slowly an idea formed in her mind. She slid upwards towards her hands, dispite the sharp pain she felt as she moved her stiff body. She stopped, just long enough to shake her hand awake as the stinging of pins and needles over came her arms. After the numbness went away, she moved her body up until she could reach the base of her neck. She grabbed one of the bobby pins that she used to keep the little pieces of stray hair up off her neck. After successfully pulling the bobby pin with a few pieces off hair out of her head, She moved herself back down to the most confortable possition. Then she quickly began to open it. After that, even without looking, she stuck it into the lock on one of the shackles. After a while of twisting, the lock opened. Then twisting herself around, she undid the one on her other wrist. Suddenly she heard the click and let her hand fall down. She layed there for a while, rubbing her wrists. Then she decided she had better get up and look for Reid before that creeper came back. She rolled off the nasty mattress and crawled over the spot behind the wall. That's were she saw Reid tied to the chair. She crawled over to him and pulled the tape off his ankles. She kneeled up to bring her self up to get the duct tape off his wrists. She stood up, but was slightly dizzy. She mustered all the energy she could to pull the bit away from his throat. After getting it off, she looked at it, partly surprised, partly amused that this guy was actually that accurate with the story. She tossed it to the side and went to go make saure he was ok. As she leaned over, she slipped, landing on his lap. He jerked opening his eyes.

"Danny," He said his voice hoarse. He helped her up and stood up himself. "Are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah." She said. latching herself to him in a tight hug. "I'm never going to go jogging this early in the morning through the woods ever again."

"Danny, It's ok." he said rubbing her back, moving his head away from the pieces of her hair that was sticking out of her ponytail.

"No..." She sniffled. "Are you ok? Did that guy do anything to you?"

"No. Nothing." He looked at her. "How about you? did he hurt you?"

"No. Not at all. But let's get out of here." They ran to the door and up the few stairs. Danielle bashed her shoulder against the door that lead to the outside. It broke open and they ran out. A few minutes later, she stopped and leaned up against a tree. She pulled her phone out of a pocket inside her sweatshirt. "Here." She said handing Reid the phone. "You'll have to call them. I can hardly breathe."

"Are you ok?" He asked taking it. She nodded.

"Just call." He nodded and dailed JJ's cell number.

* * *

**And I had to end it there! Hehehe. Felt evil. Anyways what's going to happen. Depends on reviews. So I would if I was you!!!**

********Review please!********

****Reidluver228****


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**Somtimes the heart sees what's invisible to the eye.**

* * *

The team sat and looked over the profile. It didn't lead them any where.

"This guy has to be secluded." Morgan said.

"Have you looked at this place?" Garcia said. "Almost anyone can be the unsub at that rate." It was true. The whole town was like a woodland. Just then JJ's phone rang. She grabbed it and looked down.

"I don't reconize the number." She said. Becky jumped up and looked.

"That's Danny's!" She said. JJ picked it up.

"Agent Jareau." She said.

"JJ- it- Rei-" She heard Reid say on the other end. The phone line was breaking up. "We- in- woods. Dan- Ha-Troubl- brea-"

"Where are you two?" She asked.

"Five- six-een Wes-end Ro-."

"Five-Sixteen Westend Road?"

"Ye-" The phone went dead. She closed it.

"That was Reid. He said five-sixteen Westend Road. He said something about Danielle And Breathing."

"Danielle's Asthmatic." Damien said. "I do remember that."

"But she doesn't have problems unless she gets freaked, like scared really badly. She's never had an attack in the field though." Ted said.

"Well you guys quit standing around?!" Garica yelled, Surprising everyone, except maybe Damien. "Go! you've got an address." Everyone got up and left.

* * *

"Danny?" Reid asked, watching her chest heave through each breath. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She weezed.

"No, you're not. You're having an attack."

"Give me a minute." She stopped noticing something. "Go see who's coming." She said as she saw something move again. He got up and looked around. He didn't see anyone around him.

"Danny I don't-" He looked around but couldn't see her. "Danielle?" he asked. Suddenly, some napkin came over his mouth.

"You two left." Said the gruff voice that he had heard offer Danielle water. "That was very bad. Very Very bad." That was the last thing Reid remembers before it all went black.

* * *

Dainelle opened her eyes and found herself back in the basement. This was getting old.

_Damn Asthma!_ she thought to herself. _I only have an attack when I get stressed, freaked and scared at the same time. Fear induced Asthma. Bull! Never even had an attack in the field. Grrrr. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't be stuck here right now!_

"Oh stop fussing Lindsay." Said a voice above her. "Now I've got Oliver all settled, I'm going to go find Shannon." And with that, The figure left.

"Oliver?" She wishpered. She shook her head. She pulled another bobby pin out of her hair and un did the shackles again. She got up and found Reid strapped to the chair again. The other thing she noticed, she was half expecting. There were electroids stuck all to his head. She ahould have expected this more because she had known about Oliver Metcalf. Gently, She pulled them off, untaped him again and pulled him to his feet.

"Spence?" She said, slapping his face softly. "Spencer! Wake up. Baby?!" His eyes fluttered. "Hey, You're up."

"Hey." He said holding his head.

"Come on. He's looking for his next victim." Danielle said. "He's really taking this seriously."

"Well yeah-"

"No." Danielle interupted. "He's named his victims the characters names." She saw the confused look on Reid's face. "Before he left, he called me Lindsay, you Oliver and said he was going to find Shannon." He still looked confused. "Lindsay and Shannon are from Prefect Nightmare and Oliver is from Blackstone Cronicles. I'll explain later. lets go!" She pulled him towards the door, only to be met by a figure.

* * *

The two teams hurried off to the location given by Reid, leaving a nail bitting Garcia behind. She told them it belonged to a guy named Johnnathan Saultman. He had been committed because he was delusional, thinking he was best selling Author John Saul because their names were started banging on the front and back door.

"Johnnathan Saultman! FBI Open up." Hotch yelled. The FBI stormed into the house. Ted went into the back and saw the basement door leading into the ground. he opened it and started to walk down. Half way down the stairs he was attacked by someone, who wrapped him in hug.

"Ted!" She said. "Oh My God!"

"Danny?" He said pulling her off. She looked fine. Just a bruise on each wrist and her hair stuck out of her ponytail. Reid was standing by the back wall. "Hey. It's ok."

"I know." She said. She let go of him and ran to give Reid another hug.

"The FBI is in the house looking for the unsub" Ted told them.

"They're not going to find him." Danielle said. "He left."

"Alright." He said. Why don't we see if we can get the others to hid out and wait and get you to the hotel."

"No wait." Danielle said. "I have an idea."

* * *

**Ok. so that's where I HAD to end the chapter. Sorry it took sooo long. I've been busy.**

******Reviews????******

****Reidluver228****


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok. Loooooong disclaimer but on with show-Er- Story! hehe alright. I also know that technically now Morgan's in charge but to me it will always be Hotch.. continuing...............

* * *

**Two souls but a single thought. two hearts that beat as one.**

* * *

Danielle sat crouched down in the little cubbie she was shakled in twice before. Staying crouched like this was painful. Suddenly the door opened and he walked in with a body slung over his shoulder. He went next to her and shakled her in. Danielle signaled for the guys on the other side to stay low. She knew they wanted ot pounce now.

"Shannon....." He said softly. "Shh sweets You're safe now." He stood up. "Let me check on Lindsay." He came over to her. "What are you doing ther- Give me that!" He held his hand out for the gun.

"No." Danielle said standing up, gun pointing at him. "I'm not Lindsay, I'm Danielle and you're not John Saul. And that man you tied to the chair is Not Oliver."

"Lindsay-" He started. She was already standing up against the wall. If he advanced she was trapped. But she reminded herself that Reid, Ted and Angent Morgan were all on the other side of the room. Agent Prentiss had possistioned herself by the door, just incase.

"I told you my name's not Lindsay. Now you're very si-"

"Don't you tell me what I am!" He yelled and slapped her across her face. Reid couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you touch her." He said in a tone only Danielle has heard once and Morgan and Prentiss never heard. There was a sort of power in it. Something commanding about it too.

"Oliver-" Johnnathan said

"It's not Oliver!" Danielle and Reid said at the same time.

"Back away from me." Danieele said.

"Jahnnathan Saulman," Morgan said slowly coming up. "We are the FBI."

"And CIA." Ted said coming over.

"And you are to back away from Agent Connor right now." Prentiss said. He was trapped. There was literally no escape. Unless.... In a split second he pushed both girls down and headed towards the door. He opened up the hatch to see the other six BAU and CIA agents. Now he was absloutly trapped. It took little time after that to get him into custody. Danielle bent down to uncuffed the girl. she open yet another bobby pin. The girl was on her feet before Morgan could give Danielle the keys. They helped the girl, who's name was Anni Bober, out to the door. They all went back to the hotel.

"Man Danny." Reid said to her. "You look like crap."

"Yeah well I didn't get much chance to add any make-up on my face before I got kidnapped." Danielle Said jabbing him in the ribs. She leaned over and gave him a kiss before she went into her hotel room and showered and changed into pajamas. Soon she was sound asleep. No dreams came ot her that night and she was thankful.

* * *

The next day, everyone was on the plane headding home. There wasn't any reminder of what happened last night other than the light circular bruises around Danielle's wrists. The CIA agents, except Carlson, were sitting around in a circle, listen to music. Morgan was, as always, listening to music. Garcia was knitting and Hotch and Carlson were talking. Everyone else were playing cards. Danielle looked up to see Emily lean back and the song ended and Danielle heard exactly what she said.

"There's alot ot hate about you Dr. Reid." She said.

"But obviously someone's fallen for those reasons." Morgan said. Danielle missed the rest because a new song came on. Suddenly Garcia sat down next to her. Danielle took out her headphones.

"So you and Reid have been through a lot the past few days." Garcia said.

"Yeah. More than we should." Danielle said.

"If you two didn't break up already you should be fine."

"Yeah." Danielle leaned backwards. She pulled her sleeves up.

"The only reminder of this are those bruises. That look like hand cuffs. Don't do that infront of your parents."

"Oh God!" Danielle said with a slight smile. "What's worse? My dad thinking my boyfriend got me kidnapped. Or that my boyfriend's into kinky sex?"

* * *

**So I'm sorry but I had ot add that at the end.... soooooooo tell me what you think!!!!!**

******Review????******

****reidluver228****


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework....*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok Loooooooong disclaimer but on with the show- er- story......

* * *

**Life really isn't worth living 'till you find the one you're meant to be with. Then, every moment matters.**

* * *

"We should take vacation time." Danielle said. She was lying in her bed, her head on Reid's chest. They had just gotten back for the airport And were ready to go to bed.

"Why?" he asked as he rubbed her back. She looked up at him the best she could.

"Really? Because of everything that's happened in the past few days. I think that we just need a few days to ourselves." She turned back towards the tv, which was on some random station. They weren't really watching it, just needed it as background noise."I love you Spence. I really do."

"I know." He said. "And I love you too." They stayed like that for a while. "You know what Dan, we do need a vacation."

"I'm glad you now see it my way babe." She said with a smile.

"You know I love that smile Dan."

"I know Spence, I know." She was silent for a while and then spoke up and said "How about we go to Vegas." It wasn't a question. Reid stopped rubbing her back and she sat up at his abrupt stop. "What?"

"Why?" He asked, face turning paler than usual.

"Because I want to meet your mom." She said very bluntly.

"I don't think that that's the best choice...." He started.

"Oh come on!" She said. "You met my parents. Why can't I meet your mom?" She flopped back down on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout that made her look five. Reid proped up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Danny," He asked. "How old are you supposed to be?"

"twenty-two." She looked at him a little confused. "You know that Mr. Genuis."

"And how old are you acting?"

"Two." She sighed. "I just kinda wanna meet your mom. I only think it's fair." she pushed him down.

"It probably is." He agree.

"Good!" she said and gave him a kiss. "I can get Pen to get us some tickets. But-" Danielle paused and Reid raised an eyebrow at her. "We could just stay here tomorrow and get the tickets for the day after."

"I like that Idea." Reid said.

* * *

Danielle woke up late the next day. She turned over and, to her surprise, found Reid still asleep. she looked over at the clock and her eyes nearly jumped out of her head. It was almost ten in the moring! That was the latest they've ever slept in. she leaned over and poked him gently in the chest.

"Baby." She cooed. "Hey babe get up." She shook him softly. All he did was roll over and mumble. She sat up and thought for a second. She smiled as an idea came over her. She picked up the pillow and hit Reid with it.

"Bay-Bee! Get- Up!" She yelled hitting him. Reid jumped and fell out of the bed. Danielle dropped the pillow and covered her mouth with a hand. "Ohmigod." She said muffled. She scooted towards the end of the bed. "You ok?" Reid looked up.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." he hauled himself back onto the bed. "What time is it?" He stiffled a yawn.

"About ten."

Really?" He said.

"Yeah" Danielle said. "I was surprised at how late we slept in."

"We've had a long few days." Reid said. He laid back down. "Shouldn't I call in?"

"Nah." Danielle said as she laid down on top of him. "I did that last night. Figure you would want to be with me." She looked up at the smile on his face.

"You know we should get up for the day." Reid said after a few minutes.

"Yeah... we actually should." Danielle agreed with a yawn. But dispite on what they said, they both fell back asleep.

* * *

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked coming into the BAU that morning.

"Vacation time." Garcia said. "Taking time off with Danny."

"So how is it baby girl," He asked. "Having your co-worker dating your best friend?"

"Its' not bad." Garcia said. "I mean it's not like I never pictured those two together."

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah." Garcia said. "I never really liked any of Danny's old boyfriends anyways. And they weren't dating her for her either."

"What are we talking about in here?" Prentiss asked as she and JJ walked into the BAU.

"Reid and his girlfriend." Morgan said.

"I just was telling him that I never like any of Danny's old boyfriends." Garcia said

"Why?" JJ asked as they joined the two at the table.

"Those boys never wanted Danny for Danny." Garcia said and she leaned in a little closer and let her voice drop. "They only wanted her for sex."

"Most boys do." Prentiss said.

"But it was odd." Garcia said sitting up and looking at her co-workers. "They wanted her over the cheerleaders and sluts and skanks at the school."

"Maybe they thought she was an easy target." Morgan said, earning glares from JJ and Prentiss. "What?"

"Nope. They couldn't have. She made a public display of kicking a guy in the nuts in sophmore year."

"No." Prentiss said shaking her head with a smile.

"No way." JJ said at the same time.

"Oh yeah. "Garcia said.

"That's something I would have liked to see." Morgan said.

"It was quite a sight." Garcia said nodding her head. Just then Rossi and Hotch came and were talking about something. The four that were in there silenced up. After a quick good morning to their bosses, the conversation came back to Reid and Danielle after the head two left.

"Now that Mom and Dad are gone," JJ said refering to Hotch and Rossi. "What about Reid?"

"What about him?" Garcia countered.

"Do you think that they'll have a chance?" Prentiss asked. "An actual life long happiness chance?"

"Of course." Garcia said.

"Why do you say that?" Morgan asked her.

"Well, Reid needs someone like her." Garcia said. "Someone out-going and loud. Who isn't afraid to take charge, but is loyal and will always stand for what's right and what she believes. And the same thing goes for Danielle. She needs a guy like Reid. Some one who's conservitave but kind and sweet and caring. I mean they're both smart. But in two different ways. Danielle's street smart while Reid's book smart. And they're both excellent at their jobs." Garcia shrugged and took a sip out of her mug.

"Tell us more about Danielle." JJ said, leaning into the table.

* * *

"Hey Rossi," Hotch said from his office. He was looking out the window to the BAU break room, where the rest of his team was seated. Rossi looked up from the window showing the outside. "Is it just me or is our team turning into a high school?" The older agent came over to Hotch and looked out the window to the team.

"What makes you say that?" He asked sarcasticly. Hotch gave a half smile.

"Probably 'cause they're always talking and when either you or I walk into the room, it gets really quiet. Like just now. We walked in there and it got dead silent." Rossi shrugged at his colleuge.

"Who knows." He said. "This team probably is. They're gossiping."

"What about?" Hotch asked.

"Probably about Reid and his new girlfriend."

"How do you know?" hotch asked looking away from his team for a split second to look at Rossi. But he quickly turned back.

"I heard them." Rossi answered. "Just like I heard them call us 'Mom and Dad' before."

* * *

**Ok I know..... not much action but I just finished testing and thought that maybe the work place would be kinda like a high school.... So that's where this one came from..... Uhmmmm Review please and if you have any Ideas for this story, I welcome suggestions openly.**

*******Reveiw???*******

****Reidluver228****


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework...*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok Loooooooong disclaimer but on with the show- er- story...

* * *

**Love is inseparable from knowledge  
**

**

* * *

**Reid shifted his weight for one foot to the other anxiously as he walking into the lobby of the mental hospital the his mother resided at. He saw his mom sitting in a chair down the hall. She was wrapped in a blanket tightly. She fidgeted with her hands against her gaunt face. He looked at his girlfriend quickly. She was in a purple outfit with white dots in a small spiral around it. Her hair fell behind her in a small curls at the end. She looked up at him.

"Quit worrying." Danielle whispered.

"I'm not." Reid said, obviously lying. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Then stop stalling." She said. "Lets go." She gave him a little push. He started forward and when he was twenty feet away, his mom saw him.

"Spencer." She said looking up at her son.

"Hi Mom." He said taking a seat on a couch across from her. Danielle sat next to him.

"They didn't tell me you were coming." Diana said

"It was actually unexpected." Reid said.

"Are you on a case?" She asked worried.

"Uhm no." Reid said. "Garcia gave me a vacation."

"And who's this?" Diana asked as if just noticing Danielle.

"She's uh-" Reid hesitated.

"I'm Danielle Connor." Danielle said with a smile as she extended a hand. Reid was taking to long for her tastes.

"Are you Spencer's girlfriend?" Diana shook it loosely.

"Yes I am." she said leaning forward and a book fell out of her bag. Diana reached down and picked it up.

"Selected Tales and Poems by Edgar Allen Poe." she said reading the title. "You enjoy his work?"

"Very much so." Danielle said with a smile playing on her lips.

"He was a very good poet. Very delusional though."

"It's true." Danielle said wrapping an arm around Reid's. "The raven was written for his cousin, who was 13 years younger than him. To whom he married."

"As was Lenore." Reid said. The three continued a very heavy talk for another few hours.

* * *

"Do you think she liked me?" Danielle said, taking her earrings out, clad only in sweatpants and a tank while Reid was in flannels and a tee shirt. They were getting ready for bed that night. Garcia had gotten them plane tickets to Seattle to go on a writers cruise for Danielle all the way down to Maui. Then a plane ride back up to Quantico.

"She had to have fallen in love with you as soon as she saw your Poe book." He said coming up behind her.

"Just like her son did?" She asked reaching up and kissing him.

"Hmh. Just like me." He said smiling. She walked over to the bed they shared.

"Ready to fly to Seattle?" Danielle asked.

"Uhm..."Reid said joining her. "I'm still not exactly sure that this is the best thing to do..."

"Why not?" Danielle said with a small pout.

"Just, it's always raining there."

"But I've wanted to go on this cruise since forever!" Danielle whined.

"Fine." Reid said. "I guess I have no choice."

"Damn right you don't." Danielle said.

* * *

"It's so Odd here without Reid's random moments." Morgan said.

"Yeah," Prentiss said "when he was here, it's a little bit -I don't know- lighter."

"Where'd he go anyway?"

"Las Vegas." Garcia said coming over. "Then on a plane to Seattle for a cruise down to Hawaii."

"Ooh." Prentiss said

"Fancy." Morgan said

"And Romantic." Garcia sighed. "It's something Danny has alawys whated to do."

"Go to Vegas?"

"nope. the cruise."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" Danielle said.

"Yeah." Reid said. "Well you are." They were leaning on the railing of the cruise ship. Reid had his hand on her back and he kept looking behind her. She was wearing a navy blue tube top with a white anchor on it and a short skirt that matched with a matching belt with a white anchor belt buckle and blue loafers. he turned his attention back to her face where she had thrown her long brown hair into two high pony tails. The wind from the sea made her white anchor earrings swayed while the matching necklace stayed in place. Her cheeks were slightly pink form the wind blowing up against her face. He looked at her and with the way the sun was hitting her face and the wind blowing, she looked like an angel. Reid looked down at himself, his khakis and button down shirt, and wondered for what had to be the millionth time, how someone as beautiful as Danielle could end up with someone as dorky as him.

"I'm so excited!" Danielle said. "OMG!" Reid rolled his eyes as his girlfriend started talking text. "It's him! Oh Spence, I can't believe it!"

"Didn't you meat him before?" Reid asked leaning against the railing on the ship.

"Yeah, but that was as Katie-"

"But didn't you when you were 15?" Reid asked.

"OH YEAH!" Danielle exclaimed. "Mom took me the day before Halloween."

"So what makes it so different now?"

"I'm an adult." she rolled her eyes like it's obvious.

whatever Hunny." Reid said sitting down in a lawn chair and opening up a book. Danielle sat down next to him.

"You're right. I'm acting like a little kid."

"That's not bad, you got excited-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Stop trying to spare my feelings Sweetie." She sighed and pulled up close to him. She snuggled into his arm and closed her eyes.

"You tired babe?" He said looking down at her.

"Mhmm." She mumbled as she snuggled closer.

"Alright lets go and take a nap." Reid picked her up to try and bring her. She slumped behind him and followed.

••••••a week later••••••

Danielle sat at the beach side of Hawaii.

"This is romantic huh?" She said to her boyfriend. She pulled a few piece of bangs behind her ears and patted the two buns on her head

"Sure." He said.

"Stop being a stick the mud Babe!" She said hitting him lightly in the arm.

"Then lets get some food. I'm starved!"

"Alright lets go." She said standing up.

"You're going to go like that?" He said pointing to her black bikini. The top had a white skull with red triangle eyes while the bottoms were plain black.

"I'll be fine" She said pulling on a pair of black shorts over her bottoms. "And I'm gunna put on my shoes" she picked up a pair of black high heels. "When I get to the boardwalk."

* * *

Later that night, Reid and Danielle decided to go down to one of the dances at the beach. Reid wore what he always did and was to meet her down in the hotel lobby. Soon she walked down in a red strapless dress that exposed her ribs, but wrapped around and covered her belly button. He hair was pulled up in a beautifully messy bun.

"Do you ever try wearing anything else?" Danielle joked from behind. He turned around.

"Woah Danny," He said.

"What?" she looked down at herself. "Too much?"

"No." He said holding her. "You're beautiful. Comon. Lets go."

•••later•••

"What?" Danielle said looking at him. they were on the dance floor slow dancing and he hadn't said anything in a while.

"Nothing. Just wondering how I got so lucky." He said.

"But I'm the lucky one here." She said kissing him.

"But you're so beautiful Danielle. And I- I'm just a mess."

"A very cute mess." She said kissing him again."and you're my mess." He smiled. He pulled her close and kisses her. They dance for a while. Suddenly he looked at his watch.

"Come on. we need to go to bed cause we gotta catch our plan tomorrow."

"Fine." She said sadly following him back to the hotel.

* * *

Danielle and Spencer both got onto a little puddle jumper plane to take them to Florida and then they were going to get on a commercial flight to DC.

"Oh what a pretty outfit Missy." A older lady said pointing to Danielle. She was wearing a yellow wrap tank with gray jeans and yellow boots.

"Why thank you." She said with a sincere smile.

"Keep an eye out for her." The old lady said to Spencer. "Boys will be all over your sister." Danielle put a hand over he mouth and Spencer blushed.

"I'm sorry." A girl said. "Come on Grandma. Sorry. Our seats are that way." The girl mumbled. Spencers's cheeks were bright red. She turned to them. "She's always getting into peoples business."

"It's OK." Danielle said.

"I'm Jenna." She said extending a hand.

"I'm Danielle," Danielle said. "And this is Spencer, MyBoyfriend." Jenna shook both of their hands.

"Again I'm sorry. we'll be on our way."

"Aww Babe." Danielle said looking at her boyfriend. "It's ok."

* * *

"Babe." Danielle said rolling her eyes. "Get that lazy butt of yours up. We got work!" She looked herself over in the mirror and straitened her purple long sleeve shirt and puled up the black camisole underneath. she wiped her hand on her black jeans. she pulled on a purple rose choker.

"I know." Spencer said walking out of the bathroom. "And I'm ready."

"Ok. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "See you tonight, hopefully. And don't forget about thanksgiving this weekend!"

"I won't." He said as his girlfriend left. "I won't."

* * *

"DANNY!" Spencer yelled. "We're going to be late!"

"no we're not." Danielle called form their bedroom.

"Well please hurry so we're not late." Spencer said.

"Everyone's downstairs. And I'm right here," Danielle said. He looked over at her. She wore a coral dress with a black tank underneath. She had on coral pumps.

"Damn you look amazing." he said. and he looked down at his own outfit. Simple work pants and a button down shirt. He traded his sneakers for a nice pair of shoes. I look simple, he thought, compared to her.

"Come on baby." Danielle said looking at him. He looks amazing, she thought. I'm so lucky to have a guy like him. "Time for thanksgiving dinner with my family. Oh and Penny' joining us."

"Ok." Spencer Said. To his surprise, Garcia's not going to be the only Non Connor, Danielle thought. They walked down the stairs and in the living room, in his favorite chair, sat a small woman.

"Mom?" Spencer said.

"Surprise!" Danielle said hugging her boyfriend. "So, who's hungry?" And everyone followed her upstairs.

* * *

**Ik. It's really late. I tried to get it up sooner but ive got work now so Ive been really busy! I'm sooo sorrry! please don't leave and just hold on! Any ideas are welcome and i kinda need them!  
**

****reidluver228**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds. But if I did, Oooooh poor Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll be having him do -er help with- my homework...*hehehe* And if I did, I might just get killed, or praised, which ever way you see it because this is what I'd do: I'd give Reid a girl who's funny, Street smart, cute, outgoing (basically Danielle). I'd FINALLY make Morgan and Garcia a couple. JJ and Will would finally get married (Don't remember if they did, don't think so though). Prentiss would finally get a boyfriend. I would make Hailey come to her senses and go back to Hotch. Oh and I'd give Rossi a real life. I mean as soon as Reid gets a girl, he'd have a life and Rossi needs one. So Yeah. I'd either get killed or praised. So I guess I'm both sad and happy I don't own it.

Ok Loooooooong disclaimer but on with the show- er- story...

* * *

**When love is not madness, it is not love.  
**

* * *

"So," Danielle said laying in bed with Reid. "Christmas is coming..." It was a couple weeks away.

"Yeah..." He said turning on his side. "wanna do anything special."

"Nah." She rolled over on her back. "Just be with you."

"Really?"

"Mhm!" She smiled. "I really think you don't get it."

"don't get what?"

"How much i love you."He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Well we need sleep. got work in the morning." He said turning off the light. She snuggled into him

* * *

Reid walked into the office early. He looked around at all the tinsel on the walls and doors. He sat down at his desk. He looked over the last files on it. Soon he was taking off. He deffunetly didnt want to be stuck on a case for Christmas. Unfortunately Hotch had come over to him.

"WE got a case."

* * *

Danielle sighed as she clicked her pen repeatedly on her desk.

"What's going on Dan?" Becky asked standing in the door way.

"I gotta go Christmas shopping." She said sighing again.

"So? I do too." Danielle looked up at Becky.

"For almost twenty family members?" Becky's eyes became wide.

"Lets get a head start."

* * *

"Look at this Danny!" Becky said holding up a stack of books. Danielle looked at it.

"Nah. Spence has that already." She walked out towards the baby clothes. "Besides i already got him a gift."

"Ooh." Becky said. "A nice new nightie?"

"Oh please." Danielle said. "Reid and I haven't even done anything yet."

"Holding out on him. nice."

'It's not that." Danielle sighed. "I'm just not ready to..."

"Oh well Lets get gifts and have some fun." Becky said

* * *

Danielle brought everything up into the empty ballroom. She knew the Reid was on a case and she can wrap his gift. She pulled out the tons of wrapping paper she bought. She also pulled out the boxes and bags. she bought a bunch so she and Reid could do all their presents. She reached into the bag and grabbed a few shirts she bought for her father. She was still mad at him for what he said to her about Reid and his parents.

**Flash back to Thanksgiving night**

"So Danielle" Her father said. "That's your boyfriends mother?"

"Yes." She said quietly, happy that Reid had taken his mother upstairs to get some sleep. "They're right upstairs can you please keep it down."

"She's crazy. Smart but crazy." Mr. Connor slurred.

"Dad!" Danielle said standing up.

"It's true. And growing up with no father. It's damaged him."

"Ok that's enough Dad!" Danielle said. "Mom please bring him home."

"Honey," Mrs. Connor said coming over to her daughter.

"Mom. Now. He's too drunk to be here. Besides," She said walking to the stairs. "I'm tired. Goodnight." She started walking up the stairs.

"goodnight sweetheart." Mrs. Connor said pushing her husband out. Danielle went up to the room she and Reid shared. As she opened her door, Reid was coming out of the room across the hall.

"Night mom," He said as he closed the door. "I'll be right across the hall."

"Night." She heard Dianna say. Reid closed the door and looked at his girlfriend.

"You ok?" He said.

"Yeah She said walking into their room. She walked over to Reid's dresser. She opened it and took out one of his pj pants. She got dressed, so she was in her white tank and his pj pants. She walked over to him. He was changed in a tee shirt and sweatpants. "I need some sleep." She got into bed.

"Aw. Come here baby." He said. She rolled over onto him and fell asleep.

early the next day, Danielle rolled over. The phone rang loudly. She groaned and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dear." Her mother said.

"Mom I'm still extremely mad at dad." She said. "And I'm still tired I'll call you later." She then hung up and started to drift to sleep. She then hear her door open.

"Hey Babe." Reid said coming in. Danielle looked over at her boyfriend, who looked like he did every day. She smiled slightly. "Hung over?" She laughed.

"You wish." She smiled and sat up. "Just pissed off at my father."

"What happened?" He asked coming to sit next to her.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head. "Just, he got a little too drunk." She threw the blankets off her. "Imma go take a shower." She walked to her bathroom in their room. "take you mom out side and let her see the garden. it nice out and it'll end up dying soon." Reid walked over and kissed her.

"Ok. I love you. And she loves you too." He kissed her forehead and walked away. She smiled, knowing her father was wrong. She closed her door as she walked into the shower.

**End of flashback**

Danielle Quickly wrapped them. He father still tried to call and talk to her. She then picked up a sweater for her mother. I was pink with pink stripes and flowers. She folded it up, put it in a box and wrapped it. She then pulled out a dress for her sister. It was white with flowers. She wrapped that up. She got Ron about about mafia history. She got her brother a comic book collection. She got Christeen a pizza block with cooking materials. Then she started on the big bag for her nieces and nephews. She smiled as she pulled out Carol's gift. Carol reminded herself a lot of her. She got her new jeans, a blouse, and a nice sweater. Peter, she got a pair of pants, a tee shirt, and a model rocket. She got Jaylynn a Coloring book, Some New books and a doll. She got Johnny a new shirt, a set of cars and Dr. Seuss anthology. Ryan Got some cars, a card game, and a coloring book. She pulled out the dress and teether for Terri along with a doll. She tossed the bag to the side and pulled the last one. She pulled out a new camera for Becky and She grabbed some flower pens, a new crazy sweater and a small teddy bear. Lastly she pulled out a pair of Jeans for Reid. She quickly went into her bedroom, went to her dresser and pulled out her third book. She ran back upstairs and wrapped it. She put all the gifts under the tree. Suddenly she pulled her book and put it back into her hiding space. She closed the ballroom door, thinking this would be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Ok. Any Ideas are helpful. And Te next Chapter You have to Read My three mini stories. "Together at Christmas." "All I want from Christmas is you." and "New Beginnings." To be able to understand the next chapter you need to. Idea's are welcome. **Review please?****

****Reidluver228****


End file.
